


Rei do Baile 2017

by WakaZ



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Brazil, Brasil AU, Gen, M/M, Não sei como isso foi acontecer mas aconteceu, Victor é um MC de funk, Yuuri é um universitario recem-formado, carioca! victor, paulista! yuuri
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakaZ/pseuds/WakaZ
Summary: E se os personagens de Yuri on Ice fossem brasileiros? E em vez de serem patinadores, fossem dançarinos de funk? Um universo alternativo onde o Grand Prix torna-se um campeonato amador de dança televisionado em rede nacional e o onde objetivo de Victor aqui é muito simples: fazer de Yuuri o Rei do Baile de 2017, o melhor dançarino da competição. (Também disponível para leitura no Nyah)





	1. Festa magnífica

**Author's Note:**

> Primeiramente queria agradecer enormemente a todo mundo no twitter que me ajudou a escrever essa fic, dando sugestões sobre os personagens, ambientação e se voluntariando pra escrever os diálogos. Vocês são demais! Essa é de certa forma uma história feita em conjunto, então muito obrigado mesmo por me apoiarem nessa loucura!  
> Eu sinto que devo muitas explicações a respeito desse trabalho. Pois bem: essa foi uma brincadeira que fiz com alguns amigos no twitter e acabou tendo proporções acima do esperado, culminando nessa fic que você está lendo. Confesso que depois de ler a famosa fic do Yuri on Carrefour eu passei a imaginar uma espécie de universo alternativo nesse sentido, se passando no Brasil. Depois que soube da existência do Mc Dois L (sim, ele existe de verdade!) tive a ideia de pensar nos personagens dançando funk e, bem, vcs sabem onde isso nos levou. Não sou nenhum grande escritor, mas estou me divertindo bastante escrevendo essa fic e espero que vcs curtam também. O título da fic é uma referência à musica do Guime ft Catra com o mesmo nome.

O som estava estupidamente alto, como deveria ser.

Yuuri Katsuki se espremia entre as pessoas para alcançar o bar novamente. Ele estava em outro estado, numa famosa boate do Rio de Janeiro, sozinho na lotada pista de dança. Minako havia insistido que essa seria uma boa forma de comemorar a formatura de Yuuri na faculdade, e insistiu mais ainda para levá-lo ao Barra Music. O evento era open bar e eles não haviam planos para um sábado à noite, então por que não?

Agora se perguntava se valia a pena. Minako o havia deixado para supostamente “ir ao banheiro”, porém Yuuri havia visto o jeito que um rapaz trocava olhares com a amiga e sabia que ela ia demorar um pouco para voltar.

Finalmente chegando ao bar, ele pediu por mais uma Skol Beats. Já tinha perdido a conta de quantas latinhas já havia consumido até aquele ponto.

\- Agora, com vocês, a segunda atração da noite: o palco é todo seu, MC Dois L!

Vivas e gritos se espalharam pela pista. MC Dois L era a nova sensação do funk carioca e também o nome artístico do homem chamado Victor Nikiforov. Ou Vitão Nikifarofa, como os cariocas costumavam brincar. 01:30 da madrugada Yuuri questionava se a Minako ainda levaria muito tempo pra voltar.

02:10 ele estava na pista, muito próximo ao palco, dançando como nunca antes e completamente bêbado.

Yuuri demorava para se soltar, mas quando finalmente conseguia, ninguém o segurava. A casa de show estava muito cheia aquela noite, porém Yuuri havia conseguido encontrar um espaço para dançar. Com a batida do funk quase estourando os tímpanos, ele rebolava, requebrava, ia até o chão, punha as mãos no cabelo jogando a franja pra trás enquanto mordia o canto da boca.

Cara, ele era bom. Como se seu corpo tivesse vida própria.

As pessoas em volta pareciam não ligar. Estavam todos muito bêbados e o ambiente muito escuro para processar qualquer coisa que estivesse acontecendo a duas palmas de distância.

Porém uma pessoa estava completamente hipnotizada por esse paulista: nosso querido Vitão Nikifarofa.

Do palco, Yuuri se destacava no meio da multidão. Victor simplesmente não conseguia parar de olhar: o jeito que ele jogava a bunda pra frente e pra trás, como seu corpo era solto o suficiente pra fazer diversos _body rolls_ e principalmente como ele estava tremendamente sexy com o cabelo suado jogado pra trás.

O garoto sentiu que estavam o observando e virou o rosto para encarar Victor. Seus olhos se encontraram mesmo a metros de distância. Yuuri deu um sorriso pervertido pro artista e voltou a dançar como antes, dessa vez de costas pro palco. Victor não conseguia disfarçar o sorriso no seu rosto e de repente o ambiente ficou quente até demais. Ele precisava daquele rapaz o quanto antes. Aquilo havia sido um convite?

No meio do show, Yuuri saiu da frente do palco e sumiu da visão de Victor. “Provavelmente cansou ou foi pegar uma bebida” Nikiforov pensou. Só que o show acabou e Yuuri não havia voltado…

02:30 Victor estava no backstage arrumando seu equipamento tentando se convencer que ir atrás daquele homem era loucura. Ele não parecia estar convencido, na verdade. Um outro MC já havia começado seu show e ele tinha quase certeza que o misterioso dançarino ainda estava por lá.

Dane-se, Victor não conseguia mais ficar esperando.

Sorrateiramente conseguiu escapar da zona dos artistas para a pista. As pessoas esbarravam toda hora nele enquanto rondava com os olhos os rostos procurando um em específico. O Barra Music era grande, mas naquela noite ele parecia gigantesco. Victor já estava desistindo, concluindo que Yuuri deveria ter ido para casa ou sumido em algum canto com alguma pessoa. Sim, ele devia estar com outro ou outra a essa altura do campeonato. É claro que ele não havia sido o único a notá-lo dançando daquele jeito, não é?

Até que, no começo de uma música bem famosa, enquanto o público vibrava de aprovação, um copo de cerveja surgiu no meio de todas aquelas cabeças.

Então ele o achou. E pra sua alegria, ele estava sozinho. Não estava dançando provocadoramente como antes: apenas pequenos passinhos de um lado pro outro enquanto apreciava sua cerveja.

\- Ok, Vitya, essa é sua chance. Vai lá, vai lá.

Seu coração martelava quase que no ritmo da batida. Ele estava muito nervoso, mesmo já tendo por situações iguais muitas vezes. Aquilo era diferente. _Aquele_ era diferente.

Yuuri não percebeu a presença de Victor se aproximando até que este pôs uma das mãos no seu ombro:

\- Posso dançar com você? - Victor falou próximo ao seu ouvido.

Os olhos de Yuuri, confusos por conta do álcool, demoraram até focar na pessoa a sua frente. Virar a cabeça fazia tudo girar por um tempo.

Yuuri concordou com a cabeça enquanto dava mais um gole na sua bebida.

Victor começou a acompanhar o movimento de Yuuri de um lado pro outro sem quebrar contato visual. Yuuri reconhecia aquele homem de algum lugar… O rosto era familiar. Muito familiar.

Enquanto Yuuri observava confuso aqueles olhos azuis, Victor pegou o copo de cerveja da mão de Yuuri, já quase vazio, e virou. Yuuri achou inusitadamente provocante o jeito que ele bebia. Victor havia feito isso de propósito para instiga-lo. O MC jogou o copo vazio no chão, perto de um casal que se pegava ao som da música. Ninguém tinha tempo e cabeça pra se preocupar com lixo naquele momento.

Os corpos dos dois estavam praticamente colados um no outro. Victor posicionou a cabeça ao pé do ouvido de Yuuri:

\- Você ainda não me disse seu nome.

\- Yuuri. Eu me chamo Yuuri. E você é…

Finalmente a mente de Yuuri deu um estalo. ELE ERA O MC DOIS L! Ele não podia acreditar que 1) não o havia reconhecido antes e 2) eles estavam dançando juntos.

\- VOCÊ É O DOI-

Victor impediu que Yuuri terminasse a frase selando os lábios dele com o dedo indicador, fazendo sinal de silêncio.

\- Essa noite eu sou apenas Victor.

Victor trouxe Yuuri ainda mais perto de si, fazendo com que os dois realmente se colassem, segurando-o pela curva da lombar.

\- Será que… Você poderia me mostrar aquela dança de antes?

Yuuri deu uma leve risadinha de canto de boca.

\- Se você conseguir me acompanhar.

Com uma das pernas do Victor praticamente entre as suas, Yuuri começou a rebolar e a descer lentamente. Victor seguia seus movimentos e os dois desceram até o chão juntos. Depois subiram, também sincronizados. Yuuri deu um giro, jogando a perna pro alto e empinando a bunda exatamente a frente do quadril de Victor. Ele começou a quebrar o rebolado quase se roçando contra Victor. Victor, por sua vez, estava embasbacado mordendo a boca com tanta força que podia sentir um leve gosto de sangue. Yuuri sabia de fato provocar.

Victor pôs as mãos nos quadris de Yuuri para lembrá-lo que estavam dançando _juntos._ Yuuri mudou sua postura, escorando as costas no torso de Victor e os dois se mexiam no mesmo ritmo.

\- Em São Paulo as pessoas não dançam tão bem - Yuuri disse praticamente gritando para que Victor conseguisse ouvi-lo.

\- Você não é daqui?

\- Não!

\- Espero que esteja gostando do Rio.

\- Eu tô amando esse lugar!

Yuuri dançava ainda mais animado. Victor também estava perdido no momento.

\- Eu já estive em muitos estados. Fazendo show, sabe? – Victor falava em seu ouvido - Mas nunca fiquei com um paulista antes.

E deu uma leve mordidinha na ponta da orelha de Yuuri.

O moreno virou o rosto para encontrar o de Victor e eles se beijaram. Quebrando o beijo por um momento, Yuuri se virou de frente pra Victor novamente, entrelaçando suas mãos nos cabelos platinados do funkeiro. Victor pressionava o quadril de Yuuri junto ao seu, passando as mãos pela parte inferior das suas costas e gradativamente descendo o toque. O beijo deles era intenso, rápido e repleto de libido.

Yuuri de repente empurrou Victor com uma mão e com a outra tapou a boca. Ele não parecia bem.

\- Banheiro. Preciso de um banheiro.

Victor passou um dos braços de Yuuri pelos seus ombros para carregá-lo até o banheiro. A mistura de diferentes tipos de álcool finalmente apresentava seus efeitos colaterais e Yuuri estava prestes a dar PT no meio da pista.

No meio do caminho, Minako reapareceu com um semblante preocupado, que ficou ainda pior ao reconhecer Yuuri sendo carregado por um estranho.

\- Yuuri, eu estava te procurando por todo lugar! É por isso que não posso te deixar sozinho, tá vendo? Você não sabe beber!

\- Ele é seu amigo? - Victor perguntou enquanto os três continuavam a andar em direção ao banheiro masculino.

\- Sim, a gente veio junto. Pode deixar ele comigo, eu cuido dele.

Minako pegou o braço que estava apoiado em Victor e apoiou no seu próprio ombro.

Logo Victor estava sozinho no final da pista do Barra Music, tentando processar aquela noite.  
Ele havia se apaixonado naquele instante. Eles dançaram juntos. Eles tinham uma sinergia muito boa. E infelizmente a única coisa que ele sabia sobre Yuuri era o seu nome.

 

* * *

 

Dois meses se passaram e Victor ainda não havia esquecido aquela noite. Vira e mexe pegava-se perguntando onde estaria o rapaz do Barra Music. Por que ele não havia entrado em contato? Victor era uma figura pública, não era tão difícil encontrá-lo.

Ele estava deitado no sofá de sua casa, procurando inspiração para uma nova música e coreografia. O papel de rascunho estava repleto de rabiscos com o nome de Yuuri e desenhos do garoto.

Então, o celular tocou.

\- Victor, você já viu o vídeo que viralizou?

\- Ainda não. Que vídeo é esse?

\- Vou te mandar o link e você vai entender.

O MC achou que iria enfartar quando abriu um vídeo do youtube chamado _"Yuuri Katsuki dança['7 da Manhã' ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eao1zSywl7E)"_

**"Yuuri?"** Não acreditava no que estava vendo em seu celular. Ao dar play no vídeo, não teve dúvidas: era ele. Yuuri estava dançando a sua própria música, sua própria coreografia, até melhor que o próprio MC Dois L, ele ousava dizer.

Agora que sabia o seu sobrenome, poderia encontrá-lo. E ainda teria uma desculpa muito convincente, caso o episódio daquela noite não fosse o suficiente.

Ao mesmo tempo, a TV ligada na sala passava o comercial da famosa competição nacional de dança: o Rei do Baile 2017, sua 4ª edição. Tratava-se de um torneio amador de funk, este ano sediado no próprio Rio de Janeiro, com transmissão nacional e patrocínio de grandes empresas. O vencedor, além de prêmio em dinheiro, recebia uma faixa, uma coroa e poderia até mesmo se tornar dançarino profissional, caso despertasse interesse de algum artista.

Victor, ainda incrédulo, assistiu ao vídeo novamente.

As inscrições pro campeonato ainda estavam abertas.

E ele teve uma ideia.


	2. Deixa se envolver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Os preparativos da competição finalmente começaram.  
> \- O que você quer que eu dance, exatamente?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título do capítulo é uma referência à musica (de mesmo nome) do grupo Melanina Carioca. Por favor, não deixem de conferir os vídeos das coreografias!

Dia complicado.

Yuuri havia acordado atrasado, pego o metro lotado no rush de São Paulo e tinha certeza que havia mandado mal na entrevista de emprego - a quarta desde que se formara - devido a sua ansiedade. Pelo menos dessa vez não o haviam reconhecido como “o garoto daquele video do Youtube”. Ou se reconheceram, não falaram nada.

Já passara um pouco da hora do almoço quando resolveu pelo menos tomar um café pra animar e acabou queimando a língua com a bebida tão quente. Foi quando também recebeu uma mensagem da Minako dizendo para ele se dirigir o mais rápido possível até a loja. A lanchonete dos seus pais, no caso.

O dia estava longe de terminar.

Quando chegou ao Mercado Municipal, não estranhou o grande fluxo de pessoas por ali. Era comum ter bastante movimento no começo da tarde. O que chamou sua atenção foi chegar ao segundo andar e avistar já ao longe um certo bafafá, pessoas fazendo comentários animadas, tirando foto da lanchonete.

A princípio pensou que se tratasse de uma equipe de TV. Eles sempre faziam reportagens no Mercadão nessa época do ano.

Minako avistou um Yuuri receoso se aproximando devagar da área dos clientes, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Trocaram um aceno e a mulher foi em sua direção.

\- Ele quer falar com você.

 _Ele_? Ele quem?

Yuuri espiava por cima do ombro de Minako procurando quem quer que fosse, enquanto ela ajeitava o seu colarinho.

Então Yuuri viu uma figura de cabelos platinados, de óculos escuros, lendo atentamente o cardápio da lanchonete. Gelou.

\- Anda, vai lá, o Victor tá te esperando - E o empurrou em direção às mesas.

O garoto relutantemente caminhava entre as mesas, querendo que a de Victor nunca chegasse. Ele realmente não queria conversar, muito menos com uma pessoa famosa.

Victor percebeu Yuuri se aproximando e sorriu. Fechou o cardápio e preparou para seu anúncio triunfante:

\- Yuuri! - Ele levantou e tirou os óculos - A partir de hoje, eu serei seu coreógrafo. Eu vou te fazer o novo Rei do Baile!

E piscou.

Yuuri parou no meio do caminho, atordoado e boquiaberto.

\- O QUEEEEEE?!?!

Victor puxou a cadeira que estava a sua frente do outro lado da mesa.

\- Senta aí, temos que conversar.

Os dois se sentaram à mesa. Yuuri claramente desconfortável, Victor super empolgado.

\- Você veio porque viu aquele vídeo, não é?

\- Sim, eu vi o seu vídeo. Eu vi potencial em você e estou disposto a investir nisso.

Yuuri suspirou:

\- Olha, eu não sei bem se quero fazer isso… Eu tenho uma profissão e esse vídeo já me causou problemas o suficiente.

\- Tem, é? É por isso que você estava procurando emprego hoje de manhã?

\- Como você… Ah, a Minako - Yuuri a fuzilou com os olhos - Foi ela quem te trouxe aqui?

\- Na verdade foi _você_ quem me trouxe aqui, mas sim, ela me ajudou a encontrá-lo.

Yuuri considerou a situação por um momento, enquanto fitava Dois L. Estava tentando ler o que Victor estava pensando, sem sucesso. O clima na mesa era de expectativa.

\- Tudo bem, vou ouvir o que você tem a dizer. É o mínimo que eu posso fazer depois de ter vindo até aqui.

Os olhos de Victor brilharam.

\- Excelente! Mas antes, Yuuri… Você poderia me ajudar a escolher algo pra comer? Qual sua comida favorita daqui?

 _“Que pergunta inusitada”,_ Yuuri pensou.

\- Eu recomendo esse - respondeu apontando para um nome no cardápio.

\- Sanduíche de mortadela? Isso é bom?

\- É maravilhoso, você vai ver.

Victor foi até o balcão fazer o pedido. Enquanto isso, Minako tentava se comunicar por mímica com Yuuri.

Ela apontava pra Victor e gesticulava pra cima com a cabeça, dando de ombros. _“O que ele quer?”_

Yuuri apontou pra si mesmo, depois pra Victor. Fez um gesto de dança na cadeira. _“Ele quer que eu dance”_

Minako repetiu o gesto, numa ordem diferente: Yuuri, mímica de dança, Victor. _“Dançar com ele?”_

Yuuri negou com a cabeça e fez um sinal de _“Depois a gente conversa”_

Victor retornou ao seu lugar com uma plaquinha de número 42.

\- Como eu estava dizendo, eu quero ser o seu coreógrafo pro Rei do Baile esse ano. Eu acredito que você consegue ganhar.

\- Tá, mas eu não tenho nenhum lugar próprio pra ensaiar. Tenho até uns amigos que são donos de uma academia e eu costumava dançar lá quando queria, mas… O horário da academia é bem restrito e é um local muito público também. Como a gente faria isso?

\- Eu já pensei em tudo: você viria pro Rio comigo e ensaiaríamos no meu estúdio! O que você acha?

\- S-Seu estúdio? – Yuuri falou levantando as sobrancelhas.

\- Exato. Sem precisar agendar horário, pagar aluguel. Comida e roupa lavada…

\- Como assim comida e roupa lavada? É sua casa, por acaso?

Victor coçou a cabeça.

\- Aqui está seu pedido, senhor.

Victor agradeceu sorrindo. A garçonete voltou toda sem graça para o balcão. Yuuri se sentiu um pouco balançado também.

\- Como se come isso? É enorme!

\- Você põe na boca o máximo que conseguir.

Victor deixou escapar uma risadinha. Yuuri ficou completamente envergonhado depois que percebeu o que tinha acabado de dizer.

\- Ai, Yuuri, você é um cara engraçado mesmo.

E mordeu um pedaço do pão. Todo o sabor e gordura dos 300g de mortadela se fundia com a textura do queijo derretido, finalizando com o toque do pão quentinho.

\- Vkusno! Isso é maravilhoso mesmo!

Victor devorava o lanche enquanto Yuuri aguardava engessado no lugar. Não conseguia ficar relaxado na presença dele.

O MC limpou a boca no guardanapo e continuou:

\- Sobre o meu estúdio… Bem, o meu estúdio particular fica na minha casa. Então você ficaria por lá também.

Yuuri ponderou. Se mudar pro Rio de Janeiro assim, da noite pro dia? Loucura! E ainda mais morando com o Dois L? O que esse homem estava pensando?

\- Eu preciso pensar sobre isso com calma. É bem repentino.

\- Sem problemas, eu entendo. Estarei esperando sua resposta até amanhã à noite.

Victor deslizou pela mesa um cartão com o seu número.

Yuuri agradeceu e guardou o cartão no bolso da calça. Educadamente se levantou e se despediu.

\- Yuuri, só me promete que vai pensar com carinho nessa oportunidade.

O garoto fez que sim com a cabeça e se dirigiu até a saída onde Minako o aguardava.

 

* * *

  
Yuuri havia passado o resto do dia indo de um lado pro outro da casa tentando processar tudo. Sentava-se no sofá, trocava de posição umas três vezes antes de voltar a andar em círculos pela sala. Tentava ler o jornal pra se distrair e não conseguia focar nas palavras. Ligava a TV e as vozes simplesmente não entravam em seu ouvido. Não havia como escapar dos seus pensamentos.

O telefone vibrou.

_“E aí, já decidiu?”_

Minako, esse não era exatamente um bom momento pra cobrar respostas do Yuuri.

Ele resolveu ligar o modo avião e deixar o telefone longe de seu alcance.

Foi para o seu quarto e sentou-se na cama. De repente o cômodo parecia maior que o normal. Sentia que as paredes poderiam engoli-lo a qualquer momento. Só havia um lugar para ele ir: o salão da academia.

Trocou de roupa e saiu disparado pela porta do apartamento.

Na academia encontrou Yuko e perguntou se poderia usar o salão.

Sim, ele estava livre.

Na sala espelhada, Yuuri pôs uma seleção das suas músicas favoritas. Hip hop. Valsa. Latina. Pop. Ele sabia dançar uma variedade bem grande de estilos.

O fato é que o único lugar que ele se sentia tranquilo era na pista de dança. Sua mente se esvaziava por completo e seu corpo tornava-se mais leve. Yuuri não sabia, mas Yuko costumava observá-lo pela porta de vidro. Não era todo dia que se podia ver um dançarino daquele nível bem na sua frente.

\- Yuuri, já vai dar 19h. Vamos ter aula coletiva agora.

Hmm? Já era noite? Por quanto tempo ele havia estado no salão?

Yuko o acompanhou até a saída da academia.

\- Antes de você ir embora, quero conversar contigo.

Os dois pararam de frente para a academia, na calçada. Yuuri ofegante e um tanto suado da dança, Yuko com uma aparência séria.

\- Aconteceu algo? Quando você chega assim de repente, muito quieto…

Eles se conheciam bem. Afinal, eram amigos de infância. Os dois haviam frequentado a mesma escola de dança por um tempo, mas depois pararam de ir às aulas para focar nos estudos.

\- Eu tenho que fazer uma decisão importante, mas não consigo chegar numa resposta. Eu não sei o que fazer.

\- Acho que, na verdade, no fundo, você sabe. Você sempre sabe. Só está assustado em admitir.

Yuuri absorveu aquele conselho.

\- Muito obrigado por tudo.

Eles se abraçaram e Yuuri voltou pra casa.

Tarde da noite, deitado na cama, aquelas palavras martelavam na sua cabeça.

_“Eu vi potencial em você e estou disposto a investir nisso”_

_“Só me promete que vai pensar com carinho nessa oportunidade”_

_“No fundo você sabe. Você sempre sabe”_

Ele não conseguia dormir porque seu coração batia muito forte de felicidade. Yuko estava certa, ele sabia o que tinha que fazer.

Levantou, acendeu o abajur ao lado da cama e saiu procurando a calça que tinha usado na entrevista pela bagunça do quarto. Achou o cartão no bolso e digitou o número no celular. Fitou a tela por um instante, com as mãos tremendo. Reuniu toda sua coragem para apertar o botão de discar.

  
**…PI…**

**  
…PI…**

**  
…PI…**

  
\- Alô, Victor? É o Yuuri. Eu me decidi.

 

* * *

 

A casa de Victor era um baita casarão, pra ser sincero. Localizado no bairro de Laranjeiras, Zona Sul do Rio, contava com 2 andares, piscina, 3 quartos, uma suíte, além do estúdio nos fundos e a garagem ao lado. Yuuri nunca havia visitado uma residência tão grande e bonita.

Victor ajudava Yuuri com as malas enquanto mostrava a casa. Do portão de madeira estendia-se uma trilha de pedras de São Tomé até a entrada da casa: uma porta dupla de vidro. À direita da trilha ficava a piscina.

Enquanto faziam o trajeto pela trilha, um enorme poodle marrom veio correndo na direção deles e pulou em cima de Victor, quase o derrubando no chão.

\- É bom ver você de novo também, Makkachin.

\- Seu Victor, você já voltou! Bem que o senhor disse que seria rápido.

Uma mulher baixinha, com o cabelo firmemente preso em um rabo de cavalo, veio depressa atrás de Makkachin.

\- E quem é esse aí?

\- Esse é Yuuri, meu novo aluno. Yuuri, essa é a Neide. Ela me ajuda a cuidar da casa.

Eles se cumprimentaram educadamente.

\- Bem-vindo, meu filho! Se esse daí te incomodar com algo me avisa que dou uma sarabanda nele. E olha, Seu Victor, vou ajudar a levar as malas lá pra dentro e já tô indo. Deixei a casa do jeitinho que você pediu.

Ao passar pela porta de vidro, chegava-se até a sala. Do lado da elegante escada em caracol de madeira ficava um sofá de 4 lugares, juntamente a uma televisão de 50". A cozinha americana ficava no extremo esquerdo do cômodo e a mesa de jantar com uma espaçosa estante, no extremo direito. Yuuri percebeu que havia uns móveis fora do lugar, no canto. Pareciam puffs.

Os três deixaram as malas ao pé da escada e Neide se despediu, reforçando que voltaria na semana que vem.

Da sala, chegava-se em mais quatro cômodos: o banheiro, o quarto de mixagem com acabamento acústico e o quarto de empregada. Um portal de madeira conectava a cozinha com a área de serviço. Subindo as escadas, a porta da direita era a suíte onde Victor dormia. A suíte dava pra uma arejada varanda com vista para o quintal, de onde se observava a piscina e a rua. Havia uma pilha de roupas bem dobradas no canto do quarto, o que Yuuri também estranhou.

\- Agora, esse quarto do outro lado do corredor eu usava como closet. Precisei dar uma improvisada…

Ah, então os puffs eram dali.

O quarto-closet contava com uma cama queensize, duas cabeceiras e um armário de portas espelhadas embutido em L.

Eles se sentaram na cama.

\- Seu closet já é maior que meu quarto inteiro.

Victor riu.

\- Ele havia sido planejado pra ser um quarto mesmo. Esse aqui é o seu, aliás. E se você não se sentir confortável com todos esses espelhos…

Victor chegou mais perto de Yuuri, pondo uma de suas mãos em cima da do paulista e levantando ligeiramente seu queixo com a outra:

\- Você pode dormir comigo também. Pra gente se conhecer melhor, quem sabe.

Yuuri, no susto, se afastou até o outro lado do quarto. Victor parecia confuso.

_“Talvez ele realmente não queira lembrar daquela noite. Vamos fazer isso do seu jeito, então. Eu aguento”_

\- Pode deixar, eu fico com esse quarto.

Yuuri passou os olhos pelo quarto, ainda admirado e um tanto envergonhado com o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

\- Minhas coisas vão ficar aqui também?

\- Sim, eu abri espaço nos armários justamente pra você. Fique à vontade.

E isso explicava a estranha pilha de roupas.

\- Agora - Victor levantou da cama - deixe te mostrar o principal: o estúdio.

Saindo pela porta de vidro, à esquerda encontrava-se outra trilha de pedras de São Tomé, que se dirigia até os fundos do terreno. O estúdio também possuía uma porta dupla de vidro, parede espelhada, um imenso janelão e caixas de som embutidas. O chão era de tábua corrida e de certa forma lembrava o espaço da academia de Yuko.

Só que muito maior.

\- É aqui que vamos passar a maior parte do dia. Gostou?

\- Gostei, gostei. É impressionante.

\- Por hoje é isso. Descansa, arruma seu espaço, liga pro seus pais pra avisar que tá bem. Depois me procura pra fazermos sua inscrição e amanhã a gente começa pra valer.

Makkachin entrou no estúdio e começou a cheirar Yuuri. O garoto afagou a cabeça do cachorro, que gostou do carinho.

\- Posso brincar com ele também?

\- É claro!

 

* * *

  
Manhã do dia seguinte, inscrição feita, café-da-manhã na barriga, os dois estavam sentados no chão do estúdio.

\- O que você sabe dançar?

\- Um pouco de tudo. Quer dizer, não tudo, tudo. Você entendeu.

\- Bem?

\- É… De certa forma.

\- Hmm… Você fez aula antes?

\- Um pouco. Precisei parar pra faculdade.

\- Entendo. Se importa em me mostrar?

\- Agora?

\- É.

Yuuri se levantou do chão.

\- O que você quer que eu dance, exatamente?

\- Vejamos…

Victor pegou o pequeno controle remoto do rádio e começou a passar pelas músicas.

\- Hip Hop.

Yuuri reconheceu a música, era uma bem famosa. Marcada por passos bem rápidos, flexibilidade do tronco e jogadas de cabelo, a coreografia improvisada de Yuuri era boa. Muito boa. Excelente.

\- Samba.

Yuuri ria enquanto dançava:

\- Como você adivinhou que sou horrível em samba?

Ele dançava de um jeito meio desengonçado. Victor começou a rir:

\- Não é horrível, o problema é que você tá mexendo os pés rápido demais. Se você for mais devagar, vai conseguir também. Próxima… Pop. Essa eu quero ver.

Uma voz feminina harmonizada com um arranjo-chiclete tomou conta do estúdio.

Yuuri agora parecia ter incorporado uma diva pop, dançando de um jeito bem feminino. Victor estava gostando do talento de seu aluno.

\- Funk.

Quando o batidão do funk começou, Yuuri mudou os passos. Fazia um ótimo trabalho com as pernas, gingado de corpo e fantásticas encaixadas de quadril. Mas estava faltando algo essencial.

Victor aguardou uns instantes antes de desligar a música. Então se levantou e foi até Yuuri.

\- O que houve? Cadê aquele rebolado todo? Aquela empinada?

\- Eu não consigo fazer isso.

Agora Victor não entendia mais nada.

\- Como assim não consegue?

\- É, não consigo, eu travo! Não sei jogar a bunda daquele jeito todo.

Ele não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Aquilo no Barra Music havia sido o quê então?! Victor cruzou os braços.

\- Tenho certeza que você consegue sim. E você nem tentou aqui! É só imaginar algo que seja provocante pra você. Que te faça perder a razão só de pensar… Esse tipo de coisa.

Yuuri ficou pensativo por um momento antes de exclamar:

\- JÁ SEI! SANDUÍCHE DE MORTADELA! É O QUE ME PROVOCA MAIS QUE TUDO!

Victor estava sem reação.

\- Não sei se era exatamente disso que eu estava falando, mas se vai te ajudar por hora, tudo bem. Acha que consegue?

\- Sim, agora tô confiante. Por favor, fique olhando. Eu serei o sanduíche de mortadela mais suculento que você já viu.

Victor não sabia onde isso ia o levar nem o que esperar. Achou melhor não comentar nada para não tirar o dançarino da recém-criada zona de conforto.

\- É claro que ficarei olhando. Afinal, eu amo sanduíche de mortadela.

Victor deu espaço a Yuuri e voltou a colocar a música. Dessa vez Yuuri conseguiu dançar, porém meio rígido e com metade da sensualidade havia mostrado naquela noite. Conseguiu até fazer um quadradinho.

_“Não sabe, né… Conta outra”_

Eles teriam que trabalhar um tanto nisso.

Satisfeito com o que tinha visto até aquele ponto, Victor pausou a música novamente.

\- A tarefa agora é pensar numa música que queira dançar na competição. Uma que você sinta que consegue vencer se dançá-la. Tem alguma em mente?

\- Mas e a segunda música? Se eu chegar na final, vou precisar de duas coreografias, não é? Uma pra eliminatória e outra pra final.

\- Eu já escolhi a música da final. E agora que vi mais movimentos seus, posso começar a pensar na coreografia. Por enquanto pense na música que você quer usar.

Yuuri concordou com a cabeça.

Havia uma música que ele gostaria de dançar. Sabia até a coreografia de cabeça. Ele precisava tentar.

\- Tenho uma música em mente. [Menina Má. Foi uma das primeiras que aprendi.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v5DfXfSIhW0)

\- Oh… É um pouco antiga, mas se você se sente confiante, tudo bem. Dança pra mim.

Yuuri pegou o celular e o conectou via bluetooth com o sistema de som do estúdio. No Youtube, carregou a música. Se posicionou de costas ao espelho.

A coreografia já começava com um semi-giro e jogada de bumbum, que depois quebrava em 3 tempos. O movimento de corpo em seguida era bem feminino, que emendava num gingado de corpo inteiro. O restante da dança seguia mais ou menos esse padrão. Victor constatou de fato que a flexibilidade do tronco e do quadril era a maior qualidade de Yuuri. Aquela coreografia tinha bastante potencial nas mãos dele.

Quando Yuuri terminou, Victor aplaudiu e começou com os comentários:

\- Sua jogada de bumbum ainda precisa melhorar. Seus body rolls são ótimos. É uma dança um tanto feminina, mas de certa forma encaixa em você. A gente precisa tacar uma graxa nesse quadril aí.

\- É, eu sei…

\- Faz aquele movimento do início de novo. Devagar.

\- Eu faço o giro, então jogo o quadril e…

\- É aí que você tá errando. Olha, vou fazer pra você ver.

Victor fez o giro e então empinou a bunda, num movimento natural e leve. Depois emendou no requebrado de 3 tempos.

\- Pra você empinar, você não usa o quadril. Você usa os músculos do abdômen. Pra requebrar, aí você usa o quadril. Tenta de novo.

Yuuri tentou, sem sucesso.

\- É muito difícil.

\- Eu te ajudo, vai lá.

Yuuri girou. Então Victor o segurou pela cintura, de lado pra ele, uma das mãos na barriga e outra na lombar.

\- Aqui, mexe aqui - Victor disse fazendo movimentos circulares na parte inferior da barriga - Contrai mandando pra dentro e depois solta jogando o peso de trás.

E aí Yuuri finalmente conseguiu.

\- É isso aí, pegou o jeito. Agora é treinar.

 

* * *

 

O paulista ainda encontrava dificuldades para realizar a coreografia perfeitamente. O “fracasso”, como assim enxergava, estava deixando-o triste. Ele queria ser capaz se corresponder às expectativas de Victor, mas se via incapaz de tal feito.

Alguns dias depois, Yuuri passou a evitar seu coreógrafo.

\- Yuuri, vamos almoçar juntos!

\- Não tô com fome agora.

\- Yuuri, vamos tomar um banho de piscina!

\- Eu acabei de sair do banho, deixa pra outro dia.

\- Yuuri, vai passar um filme de terror de madrugada, vamos assistir!

\- Hoje não, tô cansado. Quero minha cama.

Victor já estava perdendo a paciência. No final da tarde, invadiu o quarto-closet para tirá-lo lá de dentro.

\- Yuuri, vamos levar Makkachin pra passear.

E agora não tinha como recusar o convite.

Os 2 passeavam quietos pelas ruas arborizadas de Laranjeiras. Pelo menos Makkachin parecia estar se divertindo. Victor resolveu quebrar o silêncio:

\- Sabe, olhar para essas árvores me faz pensar no meu tempo de adolescente. O lugar onde aprendi a dançar, no Grajaú, também tinha árvores grandes assim e na época achava que jamais sairia de lá.

Yuuri se encolheu entre os ombros.

\- Por que você tem me evitado tanto?

Ele demorou um pouco para responder.

\- Porque… Eu não queria que você visse o meu lado ruim.

\- Como assim?

\- Um tempo atrás, um amigo nosso foi internado com dengue, ele estava muito mal e eu estava com muito medo de perdê-lo. Uma amiga tentou me confortar e eu acabei a afastando com um tapa. Isso me deixou péssimo. Eu só não queria que ela me visse como um cara fraco. Com você é a mesma coisa. Não queria que me visse nesse meu estado de agora.

De certa forma, abrir seus sentimentos pra ele não havia sido tão difícil.

\- Você não é fraco. Ninguém acha isso. Eu também não acho.

Fez-se silêncio por um momento.

\- Escuta, que tipo de intimidade você quer que eu tenha contigo?

\- Intimidade?

\- É, se você quer que eu seja um pai pra você. Ou um irmão. Amigo. Quem sabe até namorado.

Yuuri sentiu um arrepio percorrer a espinha.

\- Não, não, não precisa fingir nada disso! Eu só quero que você seja o Victor mesmo. Só Victor.

O mais velho assentiu.

\- Então eu não vou pegar leve nos treinos. Essa é a forma de demonstrar o meu amor.

Yuuri deixou aquela frase assentar por um momento em sua mente. Eles deram um aperto de mão pra selar o acordo.

 _“O Victor me respeita. Ele só invade o tanto que se deixou invadir”,_ concluiu.

 

* * *

 

Depois de uma semana, Victor já havia terminado de coreografar a música de sua escolha e já estava ensinando-a para Yuuri. Mais uma vez eles estavam no estúdio. Era uma dança mais ousada que a primeira, propositalmente.

\- 2, 3, 4, virou, jogou, desceu, 1, 2…

Yuuri estava tendo dificuldades pra acompanhar os movimentos. Victor deu uma pausa no treino.

\- Por que você consegue fazer os passos em separado, mas não consegue juntá-los na coreografia?

De repente o chão pareceu muito interessante na visão de Yuuri.

\- Me falta confiança - disse baixinho.

\- Isso. E o meu papel aqui é fazer você confiar em si mesmo. É o único elemento que tá faltando.

\- Mas de todas as músicas precisava mesmo ser [“Você Foi Diferente”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AcKhfR4H_V4)?

\- Já te expliquei a situação. O grande vencedor e seu principal inimigo no Rei do Baile é o Chris. Você viu os vídeos dele comigo e sabe o estilo de dança que ele tem. Se você quiser vencê-lo vai precisar de uma apresentação daquele nível.

Yuuri sabia que era verdade. Ele levantou o rosto para encarar o MC.

\- Como você pode ter tanta certeza que eu consigo dançar desse jeito?

Victor se aproximou do seu aluno.

\- Ninguém no mundo conhece o seu verdadeiro poder ainda, Yuuri - Agora estavam com os rostos quase colados - Eu espero que você consiga me mostrá-lo de novo em breve.

Yuuri sentiu o rosto ferver. Depois, atentou a um detalhe.

\- O que você quer dizer com “de novo”? Tá falando do vídeo?

Victor se afastou, surpreso.

\- Você não lembra?

\- Do quê?

\- Daquele dia… No Barra Music.

Yuuri ficou mais surpreso ainda.

\- Como você sabe que eu fui no Barra Music? Você me viu lá?

\- Era impossível não te ver, você estava lá na frente do palco! No meu show!

Victor desabou no chão, incrédulo. Ele devia ter imaginado que isso pudesse acontecer.

\- Eu só lembro de estar no bar, bebendo… E depois de estar no banheiro vomitando com a Minako.

Victor riu de nervoso. Estava perplexo demais pra falar alguma coisa.

\- Peraí, eu tava dançando no seu show?

\- Se estava…

Yuuri nunca havia estado tão vermelho antes. Era por isso que ele estava exigindo tanto. Por isso tinha tanta certeza que ele poderia ganhar. Dessa vez foi a vez dele sentar no chão pra assimilar a nova informação.

\- Sempre que eu bebo acabo perdendo o controle e fazendo o que não devia. É de família. Céus, isso sempre acontece.

\- Mas você sabe que o álcool não te obriga a nada, né? Tudo o que você faz bêbado é vontade sua. A diferença é que você perde o “filtro”. E acaba fazendo ou falando coisas que antes estavam reprimidas pelo seu consciente.

Yuuri franziu a testa.

\- Você está me dizendo que em algum lugar dentro de mim há uma integrante da Gaiola das Popozudas oculta? E que eu tô prendendo ela?

Victor riu ainda mais.

\- É, é bem isso que quero dizer. Entende agora? Você consegue. Só precisa se deixar levar.

\- Como vou conseguir fazer isso sem estar bêbado?

Victor pôs a ponta do dedo indicador no coração de Yuuri.

\- Com confiança.

Seus olhos se encontraram e o estúdio ganhou um clima diferente.

\- Ok, vamos tentar de novo - o moreno disse levantando, ajudando Victor a se erguer do chão também.

Yuuri estava determinado a mostrar todo o seu Eros na competição. Naquela noite, os dois dançaram até tarde. Primeiro era apenas coreografia e treino. Depois Victor resolveu passar pelas músicas da playlist pra deixar de fundo durante um breve intervalo. Acontece que a próxima música era justamente uma da Shakira que ele adorava e não conseguiu ficar parado. Começou a dançar pra descontrair e logo Yuuri também estava dançando. Quem consegue se segurar com uma boa música latina?

Quando deram por si, estavam dançando juntos pelo salão de dança, se divertindo como nunca antes.

Victor pode sentir de novo aquela sinergia da noite na boate. Ele tinha certeza que Yuuri era a pessoa certa.

Yuuri também sentiu a harmonia que havia entre eles. Percebeu que formavam um belo par. E ele estava feliz e orgulhoso de ser o par de Victor naquele espaço. Não queria que ninguém tomasse o seu lugar, agora ou no futuro.

Chegou até mesmo a tocar música clássica.

\- Me concede a honra da dança, Sr Katsuki? - Victor disse pegando a mão direita de Yuuri.

\- Toda, Sr Nikiforov. Só aviso que nunca dancei na posição de conduzido antes.

\- Tudo bem, eu sou um condutor cuidadoso.

Enquanto a mão direita de Yuuri era segurada pela esquerda de Victor, sua outra apoiava-se no ombro do MC. Já a direita de Victor segurava delicadamente a parte de trás dos ombros de Yuuri.

E juntos dançaram uma valsa. Ou tentaram pelo menos.

\- Ai, você pisou no meu pé! De novo! - Victor reclamava pela quinta vez, em tom de brincadeira.

  
Faltavam apenas 2 semanas para o grande dia.

 

* * *

  
**EXTRA:**

  
No café-da-manhã, Yuuri estava sentado na bancada da cozinha americana tomando café enquanto se atualizava nas redes sociais pelo celular. Victor estava no fogão preparando um omelete. Ele começou a abrir os gabinetes de cima procurando o orégano. Em uma das portas, Yuuri avistou algo que chamou sua atenção:

\- Ô, Victor, tem como passar a bolacha pra mim, por favor?

Ele se virou.

\- O que você disse?

\- Eu pedi pra você pegar aquela bolacha de morango ali.

\- Não é bolacha, é biscoito!

\- Bolacha! É recheada!

\- Biscoito! Tá escrito no pacote, ó: B-I-S-C-O-I-T-O. Biscoito.

\- Claro que não, vocês falam tudo errado.

\- Neide, fala pra ele: isso aqui é biscoito ou bolacha?

Neide, que estava tirando o pó da estante lá do outro lado da sala se aproximou pra ver do que estavam falando.

\- Ah, menino, isso daí é biscoito. Bolacha é o que tu leva da tua mãe quando faz malcriação.

\- VIU, EU DISSE! - Victor se gabou todo orgulhoso.

Yuuri bufou.

\- Tá, tanto faz. Me passa o _bixcoitu_ então - Disse na sua melhor imitação de sotaque carioca.

Victor pôs o pacote na frente da caneca de café.

\- Pronto, tá na mão sua _bolacha._

Yuuri realmente não entendia os cariocas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não poderia deixar de colocar a cena polêmica como um extra da história toda. Espero que tenham conseguido pegar todas as referências!


	3. Vai começar a ousadia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri estava nervoso. Bem nervoso. Ele sempre ficava nervoso.  
> E Victor sabia disso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O título desse capítulo é uma referência à musica de mesmo nome do MC Gui.

Um dia para o começo da competição.

Victor pensou que seria uma boa ideia dar uma volta em algum lugar com Yuuri para relaxá-lo um pouco. Como o dia estava ensolarado às 17h e o calor já dava sinais de trégua, a Praia Vermelha lhe pareceu bem convidativa para apreciar o pôr-do-sol. Própria pro banho e mais reservada do que as demais, era a ideal.

Yuuri não se animava muito com a ideia de ir para a praia, mas não era todo dia que tinha oportunidade de passear pelo Rio de Janeiro. Afinal, ele tinha vindo a treino e não a turismo.

\- Makkachin, infelizmente não vou poder te levar. Não permitem mais cachorros na praia – Victor disse se despedindo do cão em frente ao portão de madeira, afagando sua cabeça.

\- A gente volta logo, não se preocupe – Yuuri disse em algum lugar atrás de Victor. Makkachin latiu em resposta como se pudesse entender o que estavam dizendo.

Pela primeira vez Yuuri entrava na garagem da casa de Victor. Levou um baita susto assim que avistou o carro.

\- A gente vai _nisso_?

\- Ei, não fala assim do meu carro! Ele pode te ouvir.

\- Ele é rosa!

\- Sim! Incrível, não é? Tem gente que daria a vida por esse Cadillac rosa.

No carro conversível, Yuuri sentou-se no assento do carona ao lado de Victor.

Tomando a reta da Pinheiro Machado, em um instante já estavam na orla de Botafogo. A brisa que soprava do oceano brincava com seus cabelos enquanto beiravam a praia dentro do carro. Yuuri reconhecia o lugar dos cartões postais. De tanta animação, acabou se debruçando sobre o colo de Victor, que havia parado em um sinal.

\- Aquele ali é o Pão de Açúcar? – Yuuri apontou para o grande par de morros que enfeitava o horizonte.

\- É sim. Consegue ver o Bondinho daqui?

\- Consigo. É muito mais bonito ao vivo.

\- Imagina até chegar no pé dele.

O sinal trocou para o verde e Victor tirou o carro do ponto morto, passando para a primeira marcha.

\- Nós vamos pra lá? – Yuuri indagou com curiosidade.

\- Vamos sim. A praia que nós vamos fica exatamente do lado da entrada do Bondinho.

Os olhos de Yuuri brilhavam atrás dos óculos. Ele nunca tinha estado tão animado para uma viagem a praia antes.

Beirar a orla parecia fazer o mundo ficar muito maior: a imensidão azul, por mais rápido que dirigisse, nunca se afastava. Ela estava sempre lá, acompanhando seus olhos onde quer que fosse.

Quando o trecho de praia que parecia se estender até o infinito terminou, sentiu que tinha saído de um pedaço do paraíso e voltado para a vida real. Parecia que todos aqueles prédios, viadutos e muros faziam questão de esconder o que estava por trás, como se fosse uma visão proibida.

Alguns minutos depois eles já se encontravam na praça que se localiza logo no começo da Praia Vermelha. Não foi muito difícil encontrar uma vaga para estacionar: se a praia já era pouco movimentada normalmente, ao cair da noite ficava ainda mais vazia.

Como Victor havia dito, assim que desceu do carro Yuuri pode avistar a entrada para o Bondinho. Ele parecia enorme visto de perto. A praia era bem pequena, localizada entre duas encostas. Mesmo assim não deixava de apresentar uma vista estonteante.

\- Chegamos antes do sol de pôr, ainda bem. Vem, Yuuri, vamos curtir a praia um pouco.

Eles não haviam trago nenhuma roupa de banho e trajavam apenas bermuda, camiseta e chinelo. Com os sapatos nas mãos, pisaram na areia - não tão fofa assim - da praia. Era cheia de pedrinhas que podiam machucar um pouco os pés caso pisasse da forma errada. Victor e Yuuri não se importavam muito com isso. A sensação de ter os pés afundando na areia com o vento marítimo gentilmente soprando em seus rostos valia a pena.

Decidiram entrar um pouco na água, apenas o suficiente para cobrir os tornozelos. A água estava morna e era prazerosamente relaxante sentir a maré ir e vir sobre os pés.  Yuuri precisou jogar um pouco de água com os pés pra cima das canelas de Victor, que revidou da mesma forma. Logo os dois estavam chutando água para todos os lados, rindo e deixando todo o estresse dos últimos dias ser levado pelo oceano.

Quando perceberam que o sol havia começado a se por, voltaram para a areia. Victor voltou até o carro para pegar uma canga e juntos eles se sentaram na praia, observando o céu tomar tons cada vez mais alaranjados, criando um degradê com as primeiras pinceladas do azul profundo da noite que se seguiria.

Yuuri sacou o celular do bolso para tirar uma foto do horizonte. Agora entendia o porquê do nome Praia Vermelha: durante o pôr-do-sol a areia ganhava um tom de vermelho muito único. Porém Yuuri não guardou o celular depois da foto: pelo jeito que os dedos se mexiam rapidamente, Victor sabia que ele estava conversando com alguém. E aquele momento era pra ser apena deles dois.

Aproveitando que Yuuri estava distraído, com agilidade o carioca arrancou o celular da sua mão e saiu correndo pela areia.

\- Me devolve, Victor! Isso não tem graça!

\- Você quer? – Ele balançava o celular com a capinha azul acima da cabeça – Então vem pegar!

Yuuri começou a correr atrás de Victor pela praia. Correr na areia era certamente difícil, mas ele confiava bastante na sua resistência. Yuuri estava ficando mais rápido ou Victor que estava mais lento? Quando o MC deu por si, seu aluno já estava quase o alcançando. Ele se virou, correndo de costas:

\- Vai precisar mais que isso pra me alcançar!

_“Ah é?”_

Surpreendendo Victor, Yuuri deu um grande impulso na areia e se jogou em cima dele, agarrando-o pela cintura e jogando-o na areia como um jogador de futebol americano usando todas as forças para evitar um touchdown. O celular caiu enterrado na areia e o par de óculos azuis saiu voando para a direção oposta.

E Yuuri foi cair bem em cima de Victor. Usou as mãos para aparar a queda, o que resultou em várias pedrinhas ralando sua pele. Seus braços foram fincar na areia ao lado do corpo de Victor, poucos centímetros abaixo da altura dos ombros.

Eles pararam assim, ofegantes, sem saber o que fazer a seguir. O cabelo de Victor estava uma completa zona e cheio de areia, assim como toda sua roupa. Sob a luz do crepúsculo, os fios adquiriam um belíssimo tom dourado. Ele sorria olhando para Yuuri, a cor das bochechas combinando com a areia avermelhada.

Yuuri não sabia que azul poderia ser uma cor tão quente. O olhar de Victor o fazia sentir calor pelo corpo inteiro, como alguém que se aquece rente a uma fogueira depois de passar o dia todo andando pelas ruas congeladas no inverno. Seu coração batia rápido e não sabia dizer exatamente o motivo – talvez fosse da corrida da praia. Ou talvez não. Seus dedos enterrados na areia não queriam se mover.

O funkeiro agora ajeitava a franja de Yuuri delicadamente com os dedos, tirando-a de cima dos olhos. 

\- Agora sim você faz jus ao nome Nikifarofa – Yuuri brincou.

Victor abriu um sorriso maior ainda, deixando o braço que estava usando para ajeitar os cabelos pretos bater novamente contra a areia da praia:

\- Victor à Milanesa.

Ele rolou o corpo um pouco pra esquerda, o suficiente para suas mãos alcançarem o celular caído.

\- Você venceu. É todo seu. – E o entregou para Yuuri.

O rapaz pegou o celular juntamente com os óculos caídos do lado oposto e se sentou. Victor também se sentou, tentando inutilmente espanar a areia do cabelo e das roupas.

\- Desculpa ter te derrubado. Agora você está todo sujo.

\- Isso? – Victor balançou a cabeça, deixando grãos de areia voarem para todos os lados – Não é nada, relaxa.

\- Você ficou chateado comigo?

\- Não por isso. Com quem você estava falando no telefone?

Victor tentava espiar a tela do celular.

\- Com a Minako. Eu estava mandando a foto pra ela... Dizendo o quanto aqui era bonito.

A noite finalmente havia caído. O mar se tornou preto como tinta e perto da linha do horizonte era possível ver as luzes de alguns barcos cruzando a enseada. Já era hora de voltar para casa.

Na volta, dentro do carro, Yuuri admirava a noite de final de verão estrelada. Apreciando o gigante tapete celestial ao lado de Victor, ele se sentia etéreo e infinito.

Silenciosamente, desejava que Victor se sentisse do mesmo jeito.

Silenciosamente, a recíproca era verdadeira.

 

* * *

 

O Rei do Baile funcionava da seguinte forma: nos principais estados do país, uma seleção de participantes é feita. Todos acima da idade de 15 anos podem se inscrever e participar do torneio.

A primeira fase é a etapa de seleção dos semifinalistas. Em cada estado participante, os competidores são separados em enormes grupos de 50, e destes apenas 20 são selecionados para a continuar. Mais uma fase de seleção e temos 5 escolhidos. Então estes 5 dançam novamente e apenas um é eleito pelos jurados para, enfim, competir no palco contra os outros 7 vencedores das outras seleções.

Era uma peneira grande e cansativa.

A segunda fase ocorre na semana seguinte a esta, no sábado. É aqui que o grande show começa: com um palco todo à disposição, os 8 competidores aprovados na peneira dão o seu melhor. Há transmissão de TV e um público bem animado também. Nessa semifinal, apenas 2 avançam para a próxima etapa.

A terceira e última fase é a grande final, no domingo. É realmente um grande evento, com direito a show de abertura e encerramento, iluminação, balões de torcida e, obviamente, a premiação.

Victor, Yuuri e Dona Neide estavam do lado de fora do ginásio do Maracanãzinho para a seleção carioca. É claro que Dona Neide não deixaria de comparecer ao evento. O sol do Rio de Janeiro quase às 13 horas não dava descanso sobre os três e mais outros tantos na fila que aguardavam (não tão pacientemente assim) a abertura do portão.

Yuuri usava uma camiseta azul marinho, bermudas e tênis brancos e um boné vermelho. Victor vestia uma jaqueta jeans leve, com as mangas dobradas até a altura dos cotovelos, bermuda verde-menta e mocassim marrom, além de óculos escuros. Dona Neide, por sua vez, trajava bermuda jeans, blusa e sandálias pretas. Ela se abanava com um leque para tentar espantar o calor.

Neide perguntou pela quarta vez se Victor não estava sentindo calor com aquela camisa e novamente ele respondeu que não. Yuuri roía a pele do canto dos dedos de ansiedade. Os três podiam ouvir comentários calorosos dos outros participantes, sobre como era um absurdo os deixarem esperando debaixo daquele sol. Yuuri podia jurar que tinha visto alguém passando mal. E se ele passasse mal também? Ele roía os dedos com mais agonia pensando nisso.

Uma da tarde e o portão abriu. Não existia mais fila naquele momento. Todos só queriam entrar logo no ginásio e sair do sol. Os três se moviam com a muvuca, seja lá pra onde ela estivesse indo.

\- A Dona Neide ficou pra trás!

\- Ela vai nos achar de novo. Yuuri, não se separe de mim – Disse Victor, segurando sua mão.

O bolo de pessoas se dirigiu até uma rampa em espiral e subiu. A rampa dava em um corredor com cobertura transparente, que sinalizava o acesso do nível superior das arquibancadas. A passagem para o corredor principal do ginásio, entretanto, estava barrada por uma mesa de organizadores. Um deles tentava com muito esforço organizar a multidão esbaforida que chegava ao nível superior.

\- Façam uma fila, por favor, 3 participantes de cada vez!

Aos poucos as pessoas foram se dirigindo até a mesa.

\- Você já pode soltar minha mão se quiser... Ela tá suada. – Yuuri disse com o rosto vermelho. E certamente não era do sol.

Oh, é verdade, eles ainda estavam de mãos dadas. Victor deixou seus dedos desentrelaçarem lentamente, relutante. Dona Neide tinha conseguido se aproximar dos dois novamente e tentava ver o que estava acontecendo na ponta dos pés.

\- Seu Victor, o que houve?

\- Estão chamando os candidatos pra receberem a numeração.

\- Bem que o senhor podia ter preferência, né...

\- Shhhh essas pessoas não podem saber que estou aqui!

\- Eu não sei como não te reconheceram ainda – Yuuri comentou – Não existem muitas pessoas com o cabelo cinza como o seu.

\- Não é cinza, é platinado!

\- É, tanto faz.

Chegada a vez de Yuuri, ele confirmou o seu nome na listagem e recebeu dois adesivos enormes com o número setenta e três. Um deles foi colado no meio da barriga e o outro, nas costas.

\- Me sinto um produto de supermercado com esse negócio.

\- 73 é um bom número! Tem 7 e a soma é 10!

Dona Neide levava superstições bem a sério.

Os três passaram pela barricada de organizadores e chegaram, enfim, ao corredor principal do ginásio. Já haviam funcionários trabalhando nas lanchonetes e seguranças passeando calmamente de um lado para o outro. Perto de onde haviam entrado, à direita, se localizava uma das entradas da arquibancada. Porém os competidores precisavam seguir um outro caminho à esquerda, que os levava para uma das entradas da quadra lá embaixo.

Victor, Yuuri e Neide se dirigiram para a esquerda e tiveram a passagem barrada por outro membro do comitê organizador.

\- Desculpem-me, mas apenas os competidores podem passar por aqui.

Os três se entreolharam.

\- Eu preciso entrar com ele. Eu sou o técnico.

\- Regras são regras, senhor. Peço gentilmente que dê meia-volta.

\- Não, você não está entendo – Victor retirou os óculos, revelando seus olhos azuis para o segurança – eu _estou_ com ele e eu _tenho_ que entrar.

O homem da staff, boquiaberto, reconheceu imediatamente com quem estava falando.

\- MC DOIS L! Perdão por não te reconhecer! É claro que o senhor tem acesso, pode passar, desculpe pelo incômodo!

\- Dona Neide, você vem também?

Ela negou com a cabeça.

\- Esse espaço é de vocês. Eu fico na arquibancada.

Neide tomou as mãos de Yuuri:

\- Meu filho, você é o melhor de todos aqui dentro. Confie no seu esforço e a vitória será sua. Deus está sempre do seu lado torcendo por você, não se esqueça.

Yuuri concordava veemente com as gentis palavras que ouvia. Os dois se abraçaram rapidamente.

\- Muito obrigado, mesmo.

Yuuri e Victor seguiram seu caminho pela esquerda e se viraram para dar um último aceno para Neide.

 

* * *

 

A sala de recepção dos candidatos era uma bagunça.

Não havia nenhum guarda-volumes ou móveis. Era apenas uma sala amarela, de fato, com ar condicionado e alto-falantes embutidos na parede. Muitos participantes faziam alongamentos, outros apenas aguardavam sentados com seus fones de ouvido. Pouquíssimos conversavam – tinham noção que todos ali dentro eram seus rivais. Não havia clima para amistosidades.

Victor auxiliava Yuuri com os alongamentos. Os dois atraíam alguns olhares curiosos porque, afinal de contas, Yuuri era o único da sala com um acompanhante. Talvez alguns tenham reconhecido Victor, mas se o fizeram não comentaram nada. Concentração, concentração. Não havia tempo para se distrair com celebridades no momento.

Yuuri estava nervoso. Bem nervoso. Ele sempre ficava nervoso.

E Victor sabia disso. Por isso havia insistido para que entrasse. Não podia deixar que a ansiedade dominasse Yuuri, senão...

\- Senão seus movimentos vão ficar travados – Victor disse segurando uma perna esticada de Yuuri, levantando-a apoiada em seus ombros, até o máximo que ele aguentava.

\- Um, dois, três...

Yuuri fazia uma careta feia sentindo seus músculos arderem e se repuxarem.

\- Nove, dez. Agora a outra.

\- Estou sentindo músculos que nem sabiam que existiam.

\- Isso é bom, então. Um, dois...

Terminado o alongamento, Yuuri aquietou-se contra uma parede. Victor o acompanhou, pensando no que poderia fazer para aliviar a tensão do seu aluno.

Uma voz soou das caixas de som da sala.

\- Atenção, participantes, a entrada para a quadra está liberada para aquecimento. Vocês têm 30 minutos até o começo da avaliação.

Todos os que aguardavam no local se dirigiram para um corredor de cimento. Do final da reta, uma forte luz era emitida por conta da iluminação da quadra. Ao caminhar pelo corredor era possível avistar uma parte da arquibancada – que estava vazia, a não ser por alguns amigos e familiares que vieram acompanhar a seleção.

O chão do ginásio estava revestido com um piso removível de madeira. Havia uma mesa no canto da quadra com 5 pessoas sentadas, cada uma com um microfone de mesa, cochichando sobre algo. Outros jurados circulavam pela borda da quadra. O som ambiente era de baladas pop, daquelas que costumam tocar nos intervalos de jogos de basquete e vôlei.

Enquanto Yuuri circulava pela quadra em um ligeiro trote, tentando se acostumar com o tamanho do ambiente e a sensação da madeira sob os seus tênis, percebeu que haviam células tracejadas na madeira. _“Então temos um espaço máximo pra ser utilizado”,_ rapidamente raciocinou. O que era sensato, já que com tantas pessoas dançando em um mesmo lugar, inevitavelmente acabariam se esbarrando se não houvesse algum tipo de contenção. Poderiam até usar esse artifício para atrapalhar propositalmente outros competidores.

Arriscou a fazer alguns passos para saber o quão derrapante era aquele piso. Um pé mais solto ou mais preso que o normal poderia fazer a diferença entre o 21º e o 20º. Ele também espiava os números dos candidatos. 38, 96, 127. Quantos eram, afinal?!

Enquanto isso, Victor o observava atentamente da saída do corredor, com o dedo indicador sobre os lábios. Mesmo com todo o trabalho de alongamento, seus movimentos ainda pareciam estranhos.

Yuuri já estava com todo o corpo aquecido quando houve o segundo anúncio.

\- Cinco minutos para o começo da avaliação. Peço que os participantes de número 1 a 49 permaneçam em quadra enquanto os demais voltem para as salas de espera.

Salas? Havia mais de uma? Sério, quantas pessoas haviam se inscrito!? Ele jurava que tinha escutado um sotaque mineiro mais cedo...

Ele se reencontrou com Victor na saída do corredor de cimento.

\- Conseguiu se aquecer bem?

\- Uhum.

\- O chão escorrega muito?

\- Nem tanto.

\- Eu conheço aquele jurado de gravata amarela. Ele é coreógrafo de alguém, só não lembro de quem...

Não houve resposta. Victor estava ficando irritado com o jeito que Yuuri estava o afastando com as palavras, mas mesmo assim resolveu dar espaço ao rapaz. Até porque não sabia exatamente o que fazer no momento. Sua tentativa de puxar assunto tinha sido um fracasso.

A sala de espera estava bem mais vazia que antes, porém não podiam ter o luxo de sentar no chão e correr o risco de deixar o corpo de Yuuri esfriar. De vez em quando Yuuri fazia alguns polichinelos ou apenas pulava no lugar. Ele não conseguia ficar parado.

A música agora estava mais alta que qualquer coisa, mas Yuuri a ouvia de uma forma abafada, como se houvesse algo entupindo seus ouvidos. Estranhou quando olhou pro lado e viu Victor massageando uma de suas orelhas, incomodado com o som alto. O volume não estava tão alto assim, estava?

Yuuri percebeu que não era mais pop que tocava, e sim uma batida genérica de funk. Significava que o primeiro grupo já estava dançando. E o de Yuuri seria o próximo. _Oh meu deus ele seria o próximo._ Vertigem. Com os olhos fechados, respirou fundo. Soltou a respiração pela boca. Pode sentir algo segurar-lhe pelos ombros. Era Victor.

\- Tudo bem?

Era difícil ouvi-lo mesmo com ele estando ali do seu lado.

\- Eu só... tô meio nervoso.

Meio. Suas mãos tremiam.

Victor falou algo, mas não conseguiu entender. Pelo jeito que sua boca se mexeu, deduziu que era algo com “Calma”.

_“Certo, calma”._ Voltou a fazer seu exercício de respiração. Não era a primeira vez que esse tipo de coisa acontecia (e certamente não seria a última).

_“Vai passar. Tá passando. Passou. Passou”_

A música acabou. Yuuri conseguiu segurar as rédeas bem a tempo, antes que aquele monstro o consumisse por completo. Os competidores voltavam pouco a pouco para a sala onde estavam, suados e ofegantes, se dirigindo diretamente para o corredor principal de onde vieram.

O microfone fez mais um anúncio.

\- Por favor, competidores de número 50 a 99, compareçam à quadra imediatamente.

Yuuri sentiu todas as suas entranhas se revirarem. Lutando contra aquela sensação, começou a andar em direção a saída. Mas Victor não o podia deixar entrar em competição naquele estado. Ele chamou pelo nome de Yuuri. Na primeira vez, ele não ouviu. Na segunda, ele se virou atordoado.

\- Vire de costas, rapidinho.

Yuuri, confuso, obedeceu.

\- Assim?

Victor, então, o abraçou, passando seus braços pela parte superior do torso de Yuuri. Ele deixou escapar um grunhido de surpresa.

\- Se apresente com tudo o que tem. Se você conseguir me encantar, você também vai conseguir encantar os jurados. É o que eu sempre digo nos treinos, não é? Basta fazer o que sempre fazemos e tudo vai dar certo.

Yuuri ouvia com atenção.

\- A arquibancada está vazia. Todos os competidores estão na mesma situação que você. Não tem porque ter medo.

O olhar de Yuuri, antes refletindo o poço de desespero e ansiedade que gradativamente o dominava, agora se tornara estável, duro, focado. Ele tinha voltado a si. De fato, com Victor ao seu lado, ele não precisava ter medo de nada.

Victor o largou e tirou o seu boné, apenas para colocá-lo de volta sobre os cabelos pretos, porém com a aba para trás.

\- Modo de batalha, ativar!

Yuuri gargalhou. Não havia mais nenhuma tensão dentro de si. Ele se virou para encarar Victor.

\- Eu vou dar o meu melhor. Prometo - Disse levantando a mão até a altura do queixo, com os punhos cerrados.

Victor concordou com a cabeça respondeu com um cumprimento de soquinho. Com um sorriso, Yuuri se virou e, correndo, se dirigiu até a entrada da quadra. Victor esperou que suas costas sumissem ao horizonte claro a sua frente antes de se direcionar para a arquibancada onde Dona Neide o aguardava. Agora, tudo que ele podia fazer era torcer.

 

* * *

 

Não foi difícil encontrar Dona Neide no mar de assentos vazios. Ela estava sentada logo na primeira fileira da arquibancada, o mais próximo possível da quadra.

\- Seu Victor, eu não pude me aguentar de tanto nervoso e acabei comprando um cachorro-quente. Tem um pra você também.

E passou um pacote de plástico só com um pão e uma salsicha, acompanhado de 2 sachês de mostarda e ketchup. Victor franziu a testa.

\- Pelo preço que cobram aqui poderiam caprichar mais.

Da arquibancada eles identificaram Yuuri pelo boné vermelho. O quadrado que o foi designado estava na outra ponta da quadra. Os juízes passavam por entre os competidores verificando se tudo estava em ordem. Quando todos deram autorização para o começo, um homem da mesa anunciou:

\- A seleção começa... agora!

[Uma base de funk mesclada com sons de trompete disparou pelo ambiente.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6kzRl7XNO2Y) O desafio era improvisar o máximo que pudesse com a música. Yuuri e Victor treinaram este tipo de cenário exaustivamente. Desde que Yuuri fizesse seus movimentos de forma limpa, sem pisar nas linhas e com um sorriso no rosto, tudo daria certo.

E ele de fato estava levando tudo muito bem. Acabou optando por uma sequência de passinhos, julgando que era o tipo de dança que se encaixava melhor naquele tipo de batida. Além disso, por serem passos que levavam mais em conta a técnica do que o gingado, era uma ótima forma de causar impressão positiva nos juízes.

Os avaliadores agora circulavam o ginásio com suas pranchetas. Num total de 5, cada um era responsável por avaliar 10 competidores, julgando-os aptos ou não para passar para a próxima fase. Cada avaliador podia escolher somente 1 concorrente para avançar.

O juiz encarregado de avaliar o número setenta e três só precisou de alguns segundos para marcar a aprovação na sua prancheta. Yuuri certamente se destacava dos demais. O paulista ousou dar uma olhada ao redor para ver os outros participantes: como Victor mencionou anteriormente a caminho do ginásio, em sua maioria pareciam bastante despreparados. Muitos não se moviam no ritmo da música e apenas tentavam executar uma sequência de movimentos previamente ensaiada.

Ao final da música, Yuuri tinha a sensação de dever cumprido, mas ainda assim sentia-se inquieto. A dúvida do _“e se?”_ era sempre uma constante em sua mente. Ele procurou por Victor e Neide na plateia e abriu um sorriso envergonhado quando os dois acenaram em sua direção. Yuuri saiu com os outros competidores do seu grupo e logo já estava se sentando ao lado de Victor na arquibancada.

O moreno tirou o boné e limpou o suor da testa com as costas da mão.

\- Vocês acham que fui bem?

\- É claro que sim! – Victor respondeu animadamente, dando leves tapinhas na coxa de Yuuri.

Os três acompanharam os outros dois grupos que faltavam, fazendo comentários sobre os que mais se destacavam – positivamente e negativamente. Terminada a apresentação, o grupo se dirigiu até o corredor principal novamente para a espera do resultado. Yuuri aproveitou o meio tempo para comprar uma garrafa d’água na lanchonete e quando voltou já pode encontrar a listagem dos candidatos pendurada.

Engoliu em seco. Victor e Neide o encaravam enquanto ele se aproximava.

\- E então? – Ele perguntou, com medo de saber a resposta.

\- Não sei, veja você...

Yuuri abriu caminho pela pequena aglomeração que se formara ali. 182 candidatos! Certamente era muita gente.

_“Setenta e três, setenta e três...”_ Seus olhos corriam pela lista de nomes escritos em letra pequeninha para economizar folhas.

Quando achou o seu número, por um instante não sabia se queria continuar lendo. Olhou na direção de Victor, que apenas acenou com a cabeça, encorajando-o.

 

73           |             YUURI KATSUKI                |             AP

 

Aprovado! Ele conseguiu passar pra próxima etapa! Agora Yuuri respirava mais aliviado. Suas mãos novamente tremiam de nervoso ao redor da garrafinha, mas diferente da ocasião mais cedo, esta era causada por emoção. Não era hora de se comemorar de verdade, mas não conseguia deixar de se sentir de certa forma realizado: o seu objetivo estava cada vez mais perto. E agora que tinha passado pela primeira grande peneira – e passado bem, diga-se de passagem – podia sentir a confiança crescendo dentro de si.

Ele queria vencer mais que tudo. Ele queria provar que era capaz.

A segunda etapa também não apresentou muitas dificuldades. Os 20 candidatos, obviamente, apresentavam um nível de desafio maior do que o anterior, porém um pequeno grupo claramente se destacava. Yuuri pode sentir 3 toneladas soltarem de seus ombros após achar a sigla de aprovado ao lado do seu nome novamente.

Eram só cinco na sala de espera. Na verdade seis, já que Victor estava lá também. Se antes o clima era pesado, agora podia-se sentir a tensão densa como chumbo pairando no ambiente. Alguém que não soubesse o que estava acontecendo poderia jurar que aqueles homens em breve estariam em uma arena de gladiadores e não em uma competição de dança.

Yuuri era 70% água e 30% adrenalina. Por mais que tentasse se hidratar – já estava na sua terceira garrafinha – sua boca não deixava de estar seca.

Pela última vez, eles ouviram o anúncio pelo alto-falante da sala:

\- Finalistas, por favor se dirijam ao ginásio.

Victor e Yuuri trocaram desejos de boa sorte.

\- Antes de você ir... Seus lábios estão rachados.

Victor pegou _lip balm_ guardado no bolso da sua jaqueta e passou nos lábios de Yuuri. Eles se abraçaram, com Victor descansando a cabeça nos ombros de Yuuri enquanto este o segurava gentilmente com as mãos atrás do pescoço. Nada precisava ser dito entre os dois para que seus mais sinceros desejos fossem entendidos. Com três tapinhas nas costas, o carioca se afastou e deixou Yuuri seguir o seu caminho pelo corredor de concreto pela última vez naquele dia.

Se juntando mais uma vez a Neide na arquibancada, as poucas pessoas que ainda estavam pelo Maracanãzinho gritavam seus incentivos:

\- Vai, Betoooo, meu amor!

\- Ô Pedrin, arrebenta essa caralha!

Dona Neide não podia deixar barato:

\- Yuuri, quebra tudo!

_“É verdade”_ – Victor pensou – _“Não posso deixar que os outros o intimidem”_

\- YUURI ~!

Foi só ouvir a voz de Victor que ele virou o rosto imediatamente pra arquibancada. O MC fez um coraçãozinho com as mãos, combinando com o seu sorriso bobo do mesmo formato, que o fazia rejuvenescer uns dez anos. O rosto de Yuuri queimava e ele respondeu apenas com um aceno.

\- Ei, essa voz, esse cabelo... Aquele ali não é o MC Dois L?

Oops. Finalmente haviam descoberto sua identidade. Victor tinha certeza que alguém estava tirando fotos suas e de Yuuri. Logo estariam por toda a internet... Não era algo que ele poderia esconder por muito mais tempo também.

A música da final da seleção não era uma batida genérica como as outras. [Era um funk que serviu de trilha sonora para uma famosíssima novela brasileira](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KGXjHhDwjVY). A apresentação, agora, se assemelhava muito ao perfil da competição real do Rei do Baile. Se alguém iria ser escolhido para a semifinal, os jurados precisavam saber do potencial de cada um para a competição de verdade.

Era tudo ou nada. Yuuri precisava dar o melhor de si se quisesse ser eleito. E felizmente aquele era o tipo de música que ele conseguia brilhar mais que qualquer um.

 

> _Ela desce, desce, desce, gosta de ir até o chão_
> 
> _Ela fica me olhando com o dedo da boca descendo no chão_

Yuuri estava literalmente interpretando a letra da música. Victor, pela primeira vez desde aquela festa, pode vislumbrar o magnetismo de Yuuri. Ninguém no complexo esportivo conseguia tirar os olhos dele.

Jogava o corpo de um lado pro outro exatamente como Victor havia ensinado. A escolha da bermuda branca foi uma ótima ideia, pois o branco dava o realce perfeito a suas curvas.

Dois L precisou se segurar no assento de plástico quando Yuuri quase pisou na maldita linha tracejada. E assim permaneceu até o final da apresentação, completamente mesmerizado pelos movimentos do dançarino. Yuuri não parecia ter nenhum osso sobrando nos quadris e ainda fazia caretas pros juízes, praticamente os convidando para sua dança. Victor estava convicto de que se fosse ele ali naquela mesa, já teria perdido a razão há muito tempo.

\- Ele rebola mais que muita mulher, né, seu Victor?

\- Mais do que qualquer um – Ele disse sem tirar os olhos um segundo sequer de Yuuri.

O final da música foi seguido de aplausos. Nem Victor fazia ideia de como os outros competidores haviam se saído. Ele foi tomado completamente pelo efeito da “visão de túnel”, como se o mundo ao redor tivesse desaparecido e só houvesse uma pessoa brilhando no centro da escuridão.

Os participantes agradeceram os aplausos e aguardavam os juízes contarem os seus votos. Eles estavam reunidos na longa mesa logo em frente aos 5 concorrentes, passando os papéis de um lado para o outro. Não demorou muito para que entrassem em um acordo.

\- Senhoras e senhores – o homem de gravata amarela começou a anunciar - a banca avaliadora escolheu o vencedor.

O coração de Yuuri batia tão forte que podia sentir seus batimentos pulsando em seus ouvidos. Neide rezava o mais rápido que conseguia. Victor tampava os olhos com as mãos porque, afinal, o que os olhos não veem o coração não sente – mas escuta da mesma forma.

\- O vencedor da etapa de seleção do Rio de Janeiro para o Rei do Baile de 2017 é...

A tensão no ginásio só crescia.

\- ... Número setenta e três, Yuuri Katsuki!

Victor e Dona Neide gritaram, se levantaram num salto e se abraçaram. Yuuri simplesmente desabou em seus joelhos na quadra. Ele estava dentro! Ele ia pra semifinal! Ele foi o melhor entre 182 participantes! Podia sentir as lágrimas se formando no canto dos olhos.

Victor precisava encontrá-lo, precisava alcançá-lo o quanto antes. Dona Neide tentou impedi-lo, mas era tarde demais: Victor saiu correndo e pulou a mureta que separava a arquibancada da quadra.

\- Yuuri!

Ele se pôs de pé novamente.

\- Victor!

Eles corriam na direção um do outro. Yuuri se jogou na direção de Victor, esperando que este o segurasse, mas ao invés disso seu técnico acabou, no reflexo, se desviando para o lado.

\- Opa, cuidado com todo esse suor aí!

Yuuri deu praticamente de barriga no chão e ficou estatelado assim por algum tempo tentando entender o que havia acontecido.

\- Victor, por que você fez isso? – Yuuri resmungou enquanto esfregava a parte da barriga que tinha batido com toda a força no chão.

\- Me desculpa, foi sem querer, foi sem querer!

O carioca dessa vez o abraçou, apertando o corpo de Yuuri muito forte contra o seu.

\- Eu estou tão feliz por você e pelo seu desempenho! – Ele esfregava sua bochecha na do seu aluno. Yuuri parecia estar em outro plano ainda sentindo a dor do impacto.

O homem de gravata amarela, que Victor dizia conhecer de algum lugar, se aproximou dos dois.

\- Dois L, huh? Eu sabia que isso devia ter dedo seu.

E então ele o reconheceu: era Masumi, o coreógrafo do Chris, atual campeão do Rei do Baile.

\- Se você pode treinar um competidor, por que eu não poderia?

Os dois trocavam faíscas com o olhar.

\- Faça como quiser. Mas saiba que esse ano não estamos de brincadeira. O título vai ser nosso novamente.

\- É o que veremos.

E passou de forma fria e indiferente pelos dois até a saída do ginásio.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri precisou ir até a emissora de TV para gravar uma rápida entrevista que usariam para promover o evento do Rei do Baile, tanto na internet quanto nos comerciais televisivos.

E é claro que perguntariam sobre o seu técnico.

\- Supostas fotos suas com o MC Dois L no Maracanãzinho estão rodando a internet e as pessoas não param de comentar sobre isso. Elas são verdadeiras? Vocês estão treinando juntos?

Yuuri respirou fundo antes de dar sua resposta.

\- Sim, elas são verdadeiras e sim, o Vic- digo, o MC Dois L está me ajudando com as coreografias.

\- E o que você pode dizer aos espectadores que irão assistir sua apresentação no final de semana? O que eles podem esperar?

\- Nós dois colocamos toda nossa paixão em jogo. Dois L foi quem me ajudou a perceber todo esse sentimento, então eu espero que o público consiga captar exatamente o que sinto e quero transmitir.

\- Você está falando... de amor?

Yuuri, um pouco envergonhado, coçou a cabeça.

\- Sabe, eu sempre achei que estava lutando sozinho. Mas desde que Dois L apareceu como meu coreógrafo, eu vi algo diferente. O amor que falo não é algo definitivo como amor romântico, é algo mais abstrato. Algo que sinto por ele, pela minha família, pelos meus amigos e pela dança também. Não tenho palavras certas para descrever o que sinto, mas se precisasse escolher alguma, seria amor.

\- Essa é sua principal motivação para a semifinal?

\- Sim! Agora que entendo o que é amor e como sou mais forte com ele, eu vou conquistar o título do Rei do Baile custe o que custar!

Da primeira vez que Victor viu o comercial, ele não podia acreditar.

De todas as roupas possíveis, Yuuri tinha que ter escolhido _justamente_ aquela polo horrorosa?

\- Quando você sair do banho vamos precisar ter uma conversa a respeito do futuro dessa camisa... Talvez seja melhor queimá-la – Victor falou consigo mesmo enquanto desligava a TV e se espreguiçava no sofá.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para aqueles que não estejam sabendo, Masumi é aquele cara misterioso que aparece na casa do Chris lá pelos últimos episódios. O fandom assume que eles são namorados kkkk e sinceramente eu também shippo. Recentemente, no evento de Yuri!!! on Ice que teve no Japão em fevereiro/17, Kubo afirmou que não havia pensado propriamente num nome pra ele, mas o chamou de "Masumi-san" por ser muito parecido com o personagem Masumi de Glass no Kamen. Acabei adotando o nome na fic também!


	4. Convocação

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era de certa forma divertido observar o contraste entre os competidores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desde já peço desculpas pela demora pra atualizar a fic! Passei um tempo viajando e assim que voltei, minhas aulas começaram, então foi complicado encontrar tempo livre pra escrever. O importante é que o Rei do Baile ainda respira, mais vivo do que nunca!  
> O título do capítulo 4 é uma referência à musica "Convocação" do MC Koringa.

Os dedos giram a rodinha pra esquerda, depois um pouco pra direita.

Uma peça retangular é empurrada um pouco pra cima, depois uma ao lado pra baixo.

Bufos. Não está dando certo. Falta algo.

Aperta o play. Uma, duas vezes.

\- Já sei!

Rapidamente os dedos mudam as peças novamente, ajustando a altura e volume, adicionando algum tipo de efeito.

É dado play pela terceira vez. Um satisfeito Victor agora balança a cabeça no ritmo da música que sai pelo seu fone de ouvido. Na melhor parte da música, ele desconecta os fones do computador de mixagem e deixa-a fluir pela sala acústica. Agora seu corpo todo se balança na cadeira, com os olhos fechados, perdido da sua mais recente criação. O pequeno trecho acaba e Victor volta a si.

\- Perfeito!

Ele conecta os fones novamente e começa a misturar alguns canais para formar o arranjo seguinte.

Neste momento, Yuuri abre a porta.

\- Então era aqui que você estava. Ei, Victor.

O MC continua muito concentrado ajeitando a reverberação da gravação. Ele não escuta.

Yuuri fecha a porta e se aproxima por trás da cadeira de Victor, curvando ligeiramente o tronco para que suas cabeças ficassem na mesma altura.

\- O que você tá fazendo aí? – O paulista pergunta rente ao fone de ouvido.

Só então Victor percebe a presença de Yuuri na sala.

\- Trabalhando naquela faixa que te falei. Quer ouvir? Tenho 53 segundos feitos até agora.

\- Pode ser.

Victor então tira os seus fones e os coloca em Yuuri. Enquanto ouvia a música, seus olhos continuavam fixos na tela, observando a paleta varrer as faixas de timbre. Victor apenas o observava, ansioso por sua reação.

Bastaram 7 segundos para que Yuuri esboçasse um sorriso, o que fez Victor sorrir também. 53 segundos passados, ele tirou os fones, impressionado.

\- O que achou?

\- Ficou... fantástico. Não sabia que você mesmo produzia suas músicas.

\- Geralmente eu não produzo mesmo. De vez em quando resolvo aprontar um pouco aqui ou então fazer uma mixagem como você acabou de ouvir.

Yuuri passava os olhos pela sala.

\- A voz aqui sai estranha, meio abafada. É por conta do isolamento?

\- É sim. Parece que ela morre logo depois de sair da boca.

Yuuri assentiu, pensativo.

\- E por que você estava me procurando, afinal? – Disse Victor, terminando de salvar o seu trabalho no computador.

\- Você não apareceu pro ensaio de hoje.

Victor checou a data no calendário do computador.

\- Mas hoje não temos ensaio. Eu não te disse?

\- Ué, não.

\- Então esqueci de te avisar... Hoje nós vamos fazer compras!

Yuuri estava chocado.

\- Victor, a semifinal é esse final de semana.

\- Sim, exatamente. Nós vamos comprar o seu figurino! Não é legal?

\- Mas eu tenho minhas roupas!

\- Não, não, nada disso – Victor se levantou e pôs as mãos nos ombros de Yuuri - Roupas novas. Quero você estonteante quando subir ao palco.

Yuuri abriu a boca para contestar, mas Victor levantou o indicador, interrompendo-o antes que pudesse formar alguma palavra.

\- Por minha conta.

\- Tá... tudo bem...

\- YES!

Victor desligou toda sua aparelhagem e ambos se dirigiram até a porta do estúdio.

 

* * *

 

 

O shopping não estava muito movimentado, por ser dia de semana. Yuuri preferia assim, pois ficava um tanto inquieto com aquele corre-corre de clientes e vendedores desesperados. O que estava o incomodando era a montanha de roupas que Victor havia escolhido para que experimentasse. Esta já era a na terceira loja que visitavam no dia.

\- Essa calça vai combinar contigo! Olha essa camiseta, Yuuri! E dessa cor, você gosta?

Até os vendedores pareciam assustados.

\- Não é melhor você me deixar escolher? – Ele questionou um pouco sem graça.

Victor estava se divertindo muito e ter que cortá-lo no meio da empolgação toda não era fácil. Porém a situação estava escapando do controle. Não havia outro jeito.

\- Você tem razão. Quem tem que escolher é você. Já pensou em algo?

Yuuri pôs a mão no queixo, pensativo, olhando para as araras.

\- Pra primeira música eu tinha pensado em alguma roupa mais folgada, talvez com um toque feminino.

\- Certo, concordo.

\- Já para a segunda eu não tenho uma ideia muito clara ainda. Algo que me desse presença e fosse sexy de alguma forma? Realmente não sei.

 - Vamos dar uma olhada na loja e aí talvez algo te inspire.

Andando pelas prateleiras e mar de cabides, eventualmente Yuuri fez sua escolha: uma camiseta cinza chumbo com corte alongado e gola canoa, uma calça jogger de moletom roxa, uma bermuda 3/4 preta e uma regata de moletom cinza claro com capuz e zíper.

Victor esperava inquieto do lado de fora do provador. Yuuri estava demorando demais para experimentar as roupas.

\- Yuuri, tá tudo bem? Posso entrar?

\- Pode, pode – ele respondeu rapidamente.

Victor abriu a cortina do provador. Yuuri estava vestindo a regata e a bermuda preta. Mesmo estando completamente vestido, sentia-se envergonhado.

\- A roupa que você escolheu não te agradou?

Yuuri negou com a cabeça.

\- Não é isso. Eu gostei das peças. Só não sei se vou conseguir passar a impressão que quero com elas.

Victor passou os olhos por Yuuri. Seus braços expostos realmente chamavam atenção, assim como o tecido da calça caía-lhe na parte traseira. A bermuda terminava justo no começo da panturrilha, dando-a um enfoque especial.

\- A roupa caiu muito bem em você – ele concluiu.

Victor encarou-o pelo espelho do provador.

\- Eu sei o que está faltando e provavelmente você não pensou nisso.

Por trás de Yuuri, Victor tirou seus óculos e pendurou-os em sua própria camisa. Com uma das mãos puxou a franja de Yuuri para trás, segurando-a gentilmente na coroa da cabeça, não desgrudando os olhos do espelho nem por um instante.

\- Então, o que me diz?

Yuuri não acreditava em seu próprio reflexo. Ele estava... terrivelmente deslumbrante.

\- Como você sabia disso?

Victor deu um sorriso de canto, soltando os fios que estavam presos pelas suas mãos.

\- Eu sempre soube, acredite.

E afagou-lhe a cabeça, bagunçando seus cabelos negros.

 

* * *

 

 

\- Victor, podemos passear um pouco mais pelo shopping?

\- Sem problemas. Temos o dia todo livre, afinal.

Carregando a sacola com as compras do dia, os dois caminhavam sem pressa pelos corredores. Victor não olhava para as vitrines, mas sim para Yuuri. Este corria os olhos pelas lojas, procurando por algo como um radar. Era difícil tentar adivinhar no que estava pensando. Era difícil deixar de olhar para Yuuri.

Subitamente Yuuri parou, segurando Victor pelo pulso. Seu rosto estava vermelho e fixado em um objeto da vitrine.

\- É aqui, vamos entrar aqui.

Era uma joalheria. Com Victor atrás de si sem entender muita coisa, Yuuri se dirigiu ao balcão.

\- Eu vou querer dar uma olhada nesses anéis – Disse ele apontando para o balcão de vidro.

\- O par, senhor?

Yuuri deu uma espiada para trás, seus olhos se encontrando com os de Victor. Era o que precisava.

\- Sim, o par.

Nesse momento Victor entendeu o que estava acontecendo e correu para o balcão.

\- Yuuri, no que você está pensando?

\- Eu queria que nós usássemos alguma coisa no dia da apresentação. Sabe, como um amuleto da sorte ou algo assim.

_“Que tipo de pessoa compra um anel de compromisso como amuleto? Yuuri, você não engana ninguém”_ – Victor pensou consigo mesmo.

Yuuri acabou parcelando os anéis em 10 vezes porque, bem, ele não tinha exatamente muito dinheiro. Iam-se embora todas as economias que ele havia feito com as iniciações científicas e estágios. Porém ele não poderia estar mais feliz. Havia sido uma boa compra.

\- Você poderia ter me deixado pagar, pelo menos.

\- Claro que não! É um presente meu pra você. Nunca que iria te deixar pagar.

No estacionamento, eles guardaram as sacolas com as roupas no porta-malas do carro conversível rosa de Victor. A bolsa dos anéis ficou com Yuuri. Ele tinha alguns planos.

Victor se acomodou no banco do motorista, pronto para dar a partida. Yuuri do seu lado, porém, impediu que ele girasse a chave.

Yuuri tirou da sacola em seu colo a caixinha com os anéis. Pegou um deles e tomou a mão direita de Victor.

\- Esse anel é para agradecer tudo o que você fez por mim. Eu estava numa fase muito ruim da minha vida e você me ensinou a confiar mais em mim mesmo e a buscar o que eu queria. Eu nunca vou esquecer do tempo que passamos juntos aqui no Rio. E eu quero que você nunca se esqueça também.

E, com isso, deslizou o anel pelo dedo anelar de Victor.

O MC estava perplexo, sem reação. Aquilo estava realmente acontecendo? Aquele era de fato Yuuri Katsuki por quem tinha se apaixonado meses antes? Victor sabia o que fazer. Sabia o que _queria_ fazer. Gentilmente pegou o segundo anel da caixinha e também tomou a mão direita de Yuuri.

\- Eu que tenho que te agradecer, na verdade. Eu estava tão sozinho, totalmente sem ideias para a minha carreira e para a minha vida. Até você aparecer naquela noite e me mostrar um mundo completamente novo. Você me ensinou o significado de vida e amor, Yuuri. Mesmo se tentasse, eu nunca poderia esquecê-lo.

Victor pôs delicadamente o anel no dedo anelar de Yuuri.

\- Eu confio em você mais do que em qualquer pessoa. Nos dois dias de apresentação, mostre-me um desempenho que você acredita ser o seu melhor.

Os dois se olhavam ternamente com as faces ruborizadas. Yuuri não conseguia parar de sorrir. Victor passou um dos braços ao redor dos ombros de Yuuri e puxou o moreno para si, de forma que sua cabeça descansasse em seu tórax. Yuuri podia ouvir o coração de Victor batendo em seus ouvidos e aquela sensação o tranquilizava. Com Victor, mesmo estando em outro estado e longe de sua família, ele se sentia em casa. Em seguida, Victor o envolveu completamente em seus braços e deu-lhe um beijo no topo da cabeça. Yuuri também havia entrelaçado seus braços ao redor do cantor. Nenhuma das partes pretendia se soltar tão cedo.

Até que uma sirene estridente soou.

**AVISO ESTE VEÍCULO ESTÁ SENDO ROUBADO E ESTÁ SENDO MONITORADO VIA SATÉLITE**

\- Esses alarmes de carro são uma droga – Reclamou Victor com um suspiro.

Ele pode sentir a vibração do riso de Yuuri em seu peito. Seu aluno quebrou o abraço e voltou para o seu assento:

\- Para casa, então?

Victor se ajeitou no banco, passou o cinto e deu partida no carro.

\- Para casa, então.

 

* * *

 

 

Ao acordar no dia seguinte, a primeira coisa que Yuuri fez questão de fazer foi checar sua mão: sim, ele ainda estava lá. O anel refletia o brilho ainda fraco do sol que entrava pela janela do quarto-closet, quase como se fosse sua luz própria.

\- Bom dia pra você também – Yuuri falou com o anel como se este pudesse entende-lo.

A programação do dia incluía conhecer os outros participantes da semifinal do torneio. Victor e Yuuri estavam com o notebook ligado sentados junto a mesa de jantar da mansão. O site oficial do Rei do Baile havia disponibilizado todos os comerciais-entrevistas como forma de promover o evento.

O primeiro vídeo era de um rapaz moreno, com cabelo bem liso e preto e aparentemente muito carismático.

**PHICHIT – SELETIVA DE RECIFE (PE)**

\- Meu nome é Phichit, eu sou de Natal e vou mostrar pra esses boy cheios de munganga o que um bom natalense é capaz de fazer!

Phichit falava muito rápido e sorria bastante. Era evidente que ele estava se divertindo muito com toda essa situação. No seu vídeo de apresentação ele mencionou possuir uma pequena família de hamsters, o que causou uma excelente impressão em Yuuri.

O vídeo seguinte era de um homem que devia ter quase a idade de Victor. Ele tinha o cabelo arrumado num topete com gel e um tom esperançoso e confiante.

**GEORGI – SELETIVA DE SALVADOR (BA)**

\- Digaí, meu povo! Eu sou Georgi, sou de Porto Seguro, baiano com muito orgulho sim senhor.  E se bulir comigo, aí deixe estar.

Georgi confessou que era dono de uma enorme coleção de abadás, alguns até mesmo autografados. Georgi era uma figurinha tão carimbada no carnaval baiano que foi até chamado para subir em um dos trios elétricos – e ele fazia questão de contar isso a todo mundo com o peito estufado de orgulho.

Próximo comercial apresentava um rapaz exalando confiança que poderia muito bem ser o novo colírio capricho.

**JJ  -  SELETIVA DE BRASÍLIA (GO)**

\- Olá, meu nome é Jean, mas todos me chamam de Jota Jota. É melhor gravar meu nome porque eu serei o novo Rei do Baile!

Ele piscou e fez 2 J’s com as mãos.

Perguntaram para ele qual era o melhor programa para final de semana. Jean, todo pomposo, gabou-se da sua incrível capacidade de organizar festas, logo qualquer festa em que ele estivesse envolvido era uma ótima saída. Sejam elas churrascos, pool parties ou apenas uma simples social, os sábados à noite em sua casa em Brasília eram bem conhecidos na região. JJ era um cara bem popular e estava sempre cercado de gente. Era fácil imaginar que todos os convidados se divertiam bastante nos encontros regados a álcool, mulheres e boca livre.

No quarto vídeo da playlist, Yuuri quase caiu pra trás. Era de um garoto loiro muito novo e podia jurar que ele não tinha idade suficiente para participar do campeonato. E os dois ainda tinham o mesmo nome! Com muita má vontade, o tal menino fazia sua apresentação.

**YURI – SELETIVA DE FLORIANÓPOLIS (SC)**

\- Me chamo Yuri, venho de Curitiba. Sim, eu tenho 15 anos e não, eu não sou uma garota. Isso tudo é uma grande perda de tempo. Só quero competir logo.

Yuri era o típico garoto leite-com-pera criado pelo avô em apartamento. Seus pais moravam fora do país, mas sempre davam um jeito de passar pelo Brasil para passar um tempo com o filho. Perguntado se ele sentia falta dos pais, ele negou.

\- Pelo menos assim eles não pegam no meu pé.

Era de certa forma divertido observar o contraste entre os competidores.

A entrevista seguinte era com um garoto sério que Yuuri nunca imaginaria que pudesse dançar funk. Ele parecia ser muito mais um militar do que um dançarino. Talvez ele pudesse ser de algum Colégio Militar.

**OTABEK – SELETIVA DE BELO HORIZONTE (MG)**

\- Eu sou Otabek, da capital de Minas mesmo. Nunca pensei que me meteria num trem desses, mas prometo dar meu melhor.

Como destaque, Otabek mencionou a sua paixão por motos. Ele era dono de várias miniaturas e réplicas de famosos modelos que Yuuri até então nem sabia existir. Além disso, ele tinha sua própria moto, totalmente personalizada, do guidão ao capacete (aliás, ele também tinha uma coleção de capacetes). Daqui a 40 anos Yuuri conseguia imaginá-lo perfeitamente como o tiozão da moto tunada, barba longa, jaqueta de couro, frequentando bares só para motoqueiros.

O penúltimo a se apresentar era um homem de cenho franzido, como se estivesse desconfiado de algo.

**MICHELE – SELETIVA DE MANAUS (AM)**

\- Meu nome é Michele, sou daqui da região e pode apostar que eu e minha irmã Sara seremos Rei e Rainha do Baile 2017.

O técnico de Michele era um homem chamado Emil, que tinha idade semelhante aos gêmeos. O dançarino contou que inicialmente eles eram um trio de dança, mas Emil sempre se destacou muito mais como coreógrafo do que executando suas coreografias. Desde o ano passado, ele assumiu a posição de técnico dos dois, coreografando programas tanto para ele quanto para sua irmã.

Por fim, o último vídeo precisava ser _dele._

**CHRIS – SELETIVA DE SÃO PAULO (SP)**

\- Oi todo mundo! Vocês já devem me conhecer, mas mesmo assim... Eu sou o Chris, de São Paulo capital e venho defender o meu título. Conto com a torcida de vocês.

Ele fechou a frase introdutória com uma piscadela.

A entrevistadora perguntou o que Chris esteve fazendo durante esse tempo de um ano após o Rei do Baile em que fora campeão. O paulista respondeu que sua vida agora era em boates e contratos particulares. Alguns artistas haviam mostrado interesse em contratá-lo para seu balé, mas no momento Chris gostava de curtir a liberdade sobre sua própria agenda.

\- Então, o que achou? – Victor perguntou descansando o dedo indicador sobre os lábios.

\- Todos tem um jeito bem particular, eu acho. Hey, ainda não vimos o meu vídeo.

**YUURI – SELETIVA DO RIO DE JANEIRO (RJ)**

\- Meu nome é Yuuri e eu sou de São Paulo. Dançar sempre foi meu hobbie e espero conseguir o título desse ano!

Foi a primeira vez que ele assistiu ao comercial do lado de Victor. Durante a parte em que ele respondeu sobre o Dois L, seu corpo foi afundando na cadeira numa tentativa inútil de se esconder.

\- Você gosta tanto de mim assim, é? – Victor disse se divertindo com a situação. Provocar seu aluno e observar sua reação tinha se tornado seu passatempo favorito.

Yuuri sentia o rosto ferver e escondia-o com as mãos.

\- Não fala desse jeito... – Ele respondeu, com a voz abafada.

\- Você não vai negar?

Victor o apertou na barriga. Uma, duas vezes. Yuuri se contorcia na cadeira em resposta.

\- Para, isso faz cócegas.

O funkeiro então começou um ataque de cosquinhas para cima de Yuuri, que agora gargalhava na cadeira.

E como ele era lindo rindo daquele jeito. Yuuri tentava se embrulhar em volta do próprio corpo para se defender, suas mãos tentavam afastar os braços de Victor e podia sentir as primeiras lágrimas se formando no canto dos olhos de tanto rir. O cômodo inteiro reverberava ao som das gargalhadas e Victor não podia evitar de rir também.

Yuuri só conseguia parar para pegar mais fôlego.

\- Tá bom, já chega, já chega, bandeira branca! – Yuuri tentava falar entre as risadas.

Victor o largou, esperando o moreno se recompor na cadeira. Ele tossiu algumas vezes, soltou alguns “Ai Ai...”, enxugou o canto dos olhos e ajeitou o corpo no assento.

\- Eu não vou negar... mas também não vou afirmar nada.

\- Que maldade sua. Você pode falar isso pra toda internet, mas não consegue dizer pra mim.

\- É diferente, com você é tudo diferente e-

Victor deu um tapa na mesa.

\- O dobro de treino hoje, tá decidido!

\- Não, por favor, isso não! Eu vou morrer, Victor!

\- Você tem boa resistência. Eu sei que aguenta o ritmo.

O técnico se levantava da cadeira quando foi puxado de volta ao assento. Ele podia sentir a pressão do anel de Yuuri contra a pele do seu pulso, firme, pedindo-o para ficar. Victor olhou surpreso para seu braço, depois para Yuuri. Ele o encarava com o olhar pegando fogo por trás dos óculos.

\- _Eugostodevocê!_ – As palavras saíram de sua garganta atropeladas, emboladas, uma por cima da outra.

\- V-Você o quê?

\- Eu não vou repetir. Agora sem treino dobrado, eu fiz minha parte.

Victor soltou uma risadinha.

\- Tudo bem, sem treino extra.

Yuuri continuava segurando Victor pelo pulso.

\- E você?

\- Eu?

\- É, você não tem algo pra me dizer também?

\- Ah, Yuuri, Yuuri... - Victor tomou a mão de Yuuri que segurava o seu pulso e a beijou bem em cima do anel - ... se apenas lembrasse ou soubesse...

_“O quanto me deixa louco”_ Victor pensou.

\- O quanto eu gosto de você – ele acabou dizendo, segurando a palma do paulista contra a sua bochecha. De olhos fechados, ele sentia o calor de Yuuri encontrar seu rosto.

Yuuri tinha entrado em curto circuito. A voz de Victor era tão aveludada chamando o seu nome que o fazia pensar que o destino havia o nomeado assim apenas para essa finalidade. Em nenhuma outra boca aquele som se encaixaria tão perfeitamente. A pele de Victor era macia por baixo da sua mão e, por cima, os dedos brancos e alongados encontravam o encaixe ideal entre os seus próprios.

\- Quer ensaiar agora? – Yuuri podia sentir o maxilar de Victor se mexendo abaixo do seu polegar.

E por um instante, ele se esqueceu de como se falava. Balbuciou um pouco antes que conseguisse montar uma frase propriamente e aceitar a proposta.

O ensaio não teve horas extras, mas com certeza foi mais puxado. Sendo a última semana de preparação para as finais, detalhes que antes passavam despercebidos eram corrigidos até a perfeição. No caso, até Victor dizer que estava “bom”. Ao final do dia, Yuuri sentia as pernas pesadas e a panturrilha dormente.

Nos dias subsequentes, muitas vezes Yuuri se pegava ensaiando alguns passos sozinho nos lugares mais incomuns: no chuveiro, no quarto enquanto se vestia, na cozinha enquanto esperava a comida esquentar no micro-ondas. Victor o havia pego no flagra mais de uma vez e sua reação era sempre a mais _victorística_ possível: com um sorriso de coração estampado no rosto, ele se juntava à dança.

Foi numa dessas ocasiões que Neide percebeu os anéis. Ela gritou tão alto que até Makkachin saiu correndo para o quintal, assustado.

\- VOCÊS VÃO SE CASAR? AI MEU DEUS! VOCÊS NÃO ME AVISARAM NADA! PARABÉNS PELO CASAMENTO! Imagina quando a Regina souber. A mulher teve um treco quando viu o comercial do Yuuri. Da última vez que a vi tão empolgada com casal foi com Avenida Brasil...

Foi trabalhoso tentar convencê-la de que eles não estavam noivos. Pelo menos não ainda.

 

* * *

 

 

Sexta-feira, véspera da semifinal. Os participantes dos outros estados já haviam chegado ao Rio e foram todos convocados para a HSBC Arena, o local da competição, para os ensaios técnicos.

Pelo grande dia estar chegando, a staff corria apressada por entre os corredores, dava os últimos check-ups no palco e no jogo de luzes. Era importante que os candidatos estivessem ali para saberem onde ficava o acesso ao camarim, ao palco, a ordem de apresentação, a localização das câmeras.

A equipe do evento tratava Victor e Yuuri com muito afeto. Yuuri tinha a impressão que Victor já conhecia toda aquelas pessoas. Talvez ele realmente já as conhecesse.

\- Dois L, vai voltar quando?

\- Meu sábado à noite não é o mesmo quando você não está no palco.

\- E aquela música que você prometeu, vai sair?

Victor sempre respondia com um sorriso. Yuuri conseguia, agora, ver que aquele não era um sorriso verdadeiro. Para ele, era um sorriso amarelado. Como os outros não conseguiam perceber algo tão óbvio? Aqueles comentários também estavam o irritando um pouco. No mais alto da sua cordialidade, Victor apenas respondia _“Por enquanto foquem no meu trabalho atual”_ ou _“Vocês deveriam prestar atenção mais no Yuuri do que em mim”_.

Victor tinha razão. Ele podia ser um artista famoso nacionalmente, mas a estrela agora era outra. Quem estaria sob os holofotes pelos próximos dois dias seria Yuuri e ele queria que todos os olhares estivessem voltados para o paulista.

Na verdade, era um sentimento conflituoso. Até então, apenas Victor conhecia o verdadeiro encanto de Yuuri e se via contra sua mente para deixar que o resto do Brasil o visse dessa forma. Victor gostava da ideia de ter o seu “show particular” nos ensaios dentro do estúdio, algo para ele e _somente_ para ele, porém seu egoísmo não os levaria a lugar algum.

Os 8 participantes estavam reunidos num espaço circular logo abaixo do palco. Yuuri notou que, diferentemente da etapa de seleção, praticamente todos vinham acompanhados de algum técnico ou instrutor. Os irmãos Crispino conversavam entre si e com Emil, o coreógrafo de cabelo loiro escuro e cavanhaque. Yuri trocava algumas palavras com Otabek, ambos recuados em um ponto mais distante dos demais. Uma mulher de cabelos ruivos acima dos ombros, ao lado de Yuri, prestava atenção na conversa dos dois. JJ trocava carícias com a namorada e Phichit fazia vídeos para o Snapchat. Georgi estava se divertindo com um senhor calvo de cabelos grisalhos, tirando o seu chapéu de fedora e colocando sobre sua própria cabeça, fazendo o que deveria ser uma imitação do seu técnico. Já Chris observava Yuuri e Victor com muita atenção, enquanto Masumi o tentava dizer algo.

Assim que Chris percebeu que Yuuri olhava em sua direção, gentilmente pediu licença para Masumi com um toque sutil em seu ombro e seguiu a linha reta que separava os dois. Yuuri sentiu o corpo gelar por baixo das roupas enquanto os olhos verdes de seu conterrâneo não desviavam dos seus enquanto se aproximava.

O atual campeão do torneio, frente a frente com Yuuri e Victor, curvou-se ligeiramente para ficar na mesma altura que Yuuri.

\- Então você é o novo pupilo do Victor? Eu espero que ele esteja te tratando direitinho.

Yuuri sentiu a garganta fechar em um reflexo de intimidação. Antes que pudesse pensar em algo para retrucar, Victor o puxou pela cintura mais para perto de si e respondeu em seu lugar:

\- Eu sei cuidar muito bem do que é meu.

E agora os dois veteranos se encaravam, o azul encontrando o verde. Chris endireitou sua postura e os dois passaram a dialogar como se Yuuri nem estivesse ali presente.

\- Não é seu tipo de coisa fazer isso, Victor. Largar os palcos pra se dedicar a um campeonato que você mesmo era contra... não faz sentido.

\- Muita coisa pode mudar em alguns anos.

Yuuri sentiu a pegada de Victor ficar mais forte na sua cintura. Ele se sentia acuado e muito pequeno diante de duas pessoas tão imponentes. Os dois homens eram circundados com uma aura tão poderosa que o fazia arrepiar e sentir os joelhos moles como gelatina. Yuuri não sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo ou o porquê de existir toda essa tensão, mas uma coisa ele entendia: Chris era um competidor para ser temido.

Chris assentiu com um suspiro e voltou sua atenção para Yuuri novamente.

\- Eu lembro do seu vídeo do youtube. Estou ansioso para te enfrentar lá – Ele apontou para as vigas metálicas que cruzavam o teto acima deles.

\- Eu também – Foi o que Yuuri conseguiu dizer, lutando com a bolinha de ping-pong imaginária enterrada em sua garganta.

Chris voltou ao seu lugar, olhando por cima do ombro para encará-los uma última vez. Yuuri sentiu seus músculos relaxarem e suas pernas voltarem a ser firmes como o normal. Victor o soltou e suspirou bem fundo.

Yuuri tinha várias perguntas para fazer, mas teriam que aguardar mais um tempo para serem respondidas, pois uma integrante da staff chegou esbaforida até onde estavam todos reunidos, com os cabelos ligeiramente despenteados. Ela se desculpou pela demora e guiou todos pelas instalações da Arena.

Quando subiram ao palco, Yuuri se sentiu tonto. O mar de assentos vazios era mais intimidador do que parecia. Ele já podia imaginar a plateia gritando e o observando, ansiando por cada movimento. Ao mesmo tempo que sentia medo, também sentia a inquietação subir-lhe a mente. Ele queria fugir, mas não podia deixar de desejar por aquele momento. Queria mais do que tudo competir e ser o centro das atenções, como se sua vida inteira estivesse destinada a viver aquele momento.

No centro do palco havia uma caixa de material transparente posta sobre uma plataforma branca. Dentro dela haviam bolinhas amarelas, em um total de oito. A assistente explicou que usariam o sistema de sorteio para determinar a ordem de apresentação dos competidores. Cada um veio até a caixa e pegou uma bolinha. Ela possuía uma abertura, igual a um brinde de Kinder Ovo, e dentro se encontrava o papel com o número sorteado. Na sua prancheta, ela listou a ordem do sorteio:

  1. Chris
  2. Georgi
  3. JJ
  4. Phichit
  5. Yurio
  6. Otabek
  7. Yuuri
  8. Michele



Victor segurou sua mão enquanto a assistente explicava e indicava os lados por onde teriam que subir e sair, para onde exatamente deveriam olhar durante a transmissão, explicando o que deveriam fazer depois de se apresentar. O paulista virou o rosto para encarar o seu tutor, que também fitava as cadeiras vazias logo a frente. Sentindo os olhos de Yuuri sobre si, ele sorriu em sua direção. Ter Victor ao seu lado era tranquilizador, pois assim sabia que ele não estava sozinho. Por mais calmo que Victor pudesse parecer, ele também lutava para a inquietação e nervosismo não transbordarem para o exterior. Mesmo que estar em cima de um palco fosse o seu trabalho, era impossível conter a expectativa do momento.

Yuuri correu os olhos pelos outros competidores: todos eles haviam a mesma determinação e inquietação no olhar. Amanhã, a HSBC Arena ia pegar fogo.

E Yuuri estava convencido a fazer o mundo inteiro se acabar em chamas.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me desculpem se utilizei alguma gíria ou expressão de forma errada kkkkk eu dei uma pesquisada na internet e não sei se ficou bom. De qualquer forma, espero que vocês tenham gostado do retorno do BR AU!


	5. No meu talento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Senhoras e senhores, se acomodem nos sofás porque a partir de agora damos começo à quarta edição do Rei do Baile!
> 
> E o barulho em resposta era ensurdecedor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor, não deixem de conferir o vídeo das coreografias pra conseguir captarem o máximo da cena. Basta clicar no link quando aparecer no texto pra ser redirecionado pro vídeo. A música usada como título desde capítulo é No Meu Talento, da Anitta. Eu estive esperando tanto pra escrever e postar a competição, vocês não fazem ideia...

Quando Yuuri pensou que a Arena ia pegar fogo, ele não pensou que se tornaria exatamente como o inferno. Seus pais já haviam ligado para dizer que reuniram todos os amigos próximos no pequeno apartamento para assistirem juntos à transmissão. Faltava mais de uma hora para o início do evento e os primeiros espectadores chegavam muito animados – animados até demais. O teste de som penetrava pelas paredes do camarim como um lembrete constante de que o grande momento estava por vir.

Era difícil se comunicar com Victor no camarim justamente pelo ruído. Yuuri trocava sua roupa para o figurino escolhido para o primeiro dia de apresentação (uma camisa de gola canoa cinza chumbo, calça de moletom jogger roxa e tênis pretos) enquanto Victor se afundava em uma poltrona no canto oposto do cômodo, passando entediado pelo feed das redes sociais. Ele tinha apostado em vestimentas mais sérias: camisa social slim fit azul marinho, com as mangas dobradas até o cotovelo, uma calça cor terra skinny e um tênis social preto.

Victor tinha consigo uma grande bolsa cheia de apetrechos de beleza, de maquiagem e cabelo. Assim que Yuuri terminou de se aprontar, o carioca o pôs sentado na cadeira giratória em frente à penteadeira. Primeiro trabalhou com os cabelos: o estilo era quase o mesmo do dia-a-dia, com a franja sobre a testa. A diferença é que, para criar um aspecto mais despojado, Victor penteou com mechas desconexas, dando um ar de desarrumado e arrumado ao mesmo tempo.

Yuuri ainda não conseguia se ver no espelho, então só o podia torcer por Dois L estar fazendo um bom trabalho. Ele puxou o estojo de maquiagem e começou a trabalhar na pele do dançarino. Yuuri só havia usado maquiagem uma vez na vida, no dia em que gravou o comercial no estúdio de TV. Pelo visto ele teria que se acostumar com essa rotina, com o peso que ficava no seu rosto e principalmente da cosquinha que o pincel fazia no seu pescoço.

\- Yuuri, eu preciso que você fique parado!

\- Eu sei, mas eu não consigo controlar.

Com esse pequeno inconveniente, Victor demorou um pouco mais pra conseguir terminar o seu trabalho. Ele girou a cadeira para que Yuuri pudesse ver o seu reflexo. Felizmente, o aluno conseguia se reconhecer no espelho. Ele estava com medo de que Victor pudesse fazer algo muito extravagante, mas sua aparência estava a mais natural possível.

\- Ficou ótimo! – Yuuri disse aproximando o rosto do espelho, prestando atenção nos mínimos detalhes do seu rosto que haviam sumido com a maquiagem.

Victor olhava para o espelho com triunfo estampado no rosto.

\- Eu sei, eu sou bom nisso.

Satisfeito com o trabalho do seu técnico-maquiador-coreógrafo tudo-em-um, Yuuri se levantou da cadeira e se sentou na poltrona do lado da qual Victor havia sentado minutos atrás.

\- Quem vai ser primeiro a se apresentar mesmo?

Victor guardava todo o seu material na bolsa, respondendo com a voz alta para se fazer ouvir:

\- Chris. Chris é o primeiro.

\- Hmm.

Foi a reação mais sincera que Yuuri pode esboçar.

Pelo tempo que estavam juntos, Victor sabia que esse _“Hmm”_ não era boa coisa. Ele guardou tudo na bolsa e voltou a se sentar na poltrona em que estava afundado antes:

\- No que você está pensando?

\- Sobre ontem. Quando você pretendia me contar sobre... você sabe...

Victor franziu as sobrancelhas numa expressão de interrogação, forçando Yuuri a concluir seu raciocínio.

\- Sobre você e o Chris. Pelo o que vocês conversaram ontem, existe uma história por trás.

Os dedos de Yuuri apertavam com força os braços da poltrona. Era um assunto que o deixava desconfortável, mas ele necessitava saber a verdade. Victor jogou o corpo contra o assento fofo da poltrona.

\- Haa o Chris – ele soltou uma respiração pesada – não é exatamente o que você está pensando. Eu não tive nenhum relacionamento com ele. Bem, pelo menos não no sentido que você imaginou.

Yuuri não parecia convencido.

\- Sério, Yuuri, eu te disse que nunca havia beijado um paulista.

\- Você disse isso? Quando?

Victor coçou a cabeça.

\- Esqueci que você não se lembra... Mas enfim, eu não tive nenhum envolvimento com ele. Acredite em mim.

\- Então o que aconteceu?

Yuuri se tornava uma metralhadora de perguntas quando entrava no seu modo curioso.

\- Chris foi o meu primeiro aluno. Quem o descobriu fui eu. Na época eu estava começando a minha carreira, então era difícil achar quem pudesse trabalhar comigo. Então trabalhamos juntos, nós dois, por um tempo.

Yuuri ouvia com atenção. Ele nunca havia se questionado muito sobre como Victor conseguiu chegar onde chegou, mas certamente ele não imaginava que esse processo todo envolveria justamente o _Chris_.

\- Porém – Victor continuou – quando teve o anúncio do primeiro Rei do Baile, Chris quis participar e eu não deixei.

\- Ele comentou algo sobre você não aprovar a competição – Yuuri acrescentou.

Victor concordou, mergulhando ainda mais num sentimento turbulento que ele não gostava de lembrar ou trazer à tona dessa forma.

\- Na época eu achava uma grande besteira. Esse era o nosso trabalho, levávamos a sério o que fazíamos. E então tiveram a ideia de transformar isso em um grande entretenimento de massa. Claro que cantar e dançar são formas de entretenimento de massa também, mas de certa forma eu me senti... – Ele gesticulava com as mãos, tentando captar a palavra que melhor descrevesse o sentimento - desrespeitado. Entende?

Yuuri pendeu a cabeça para o lado:

\- Se você pensa dessa forma, por que foi me procurar justamente pra competir aqui?

\- Porque as pessoas e as coisas mudam, Yuuri. Eu poderia dizer isso sobre a primeira ou a segunda edição, mas depois disso? Olha só todos esses preparativos. O quanto nós nos dedicamos pra estar aqui. O quanto todos os outros competidores que vamos enfrentar hoje levam isso a sério. Tem pessoas lá fora dando suor e sangue pra conseguir essa oportunidade. Sabe por que? Porque o Rei do Baile _pode_ parecer um entretenimento de verão, mas tem muita coisa em jogo. Quem vencer aqui terá praticamente uma carreira de sucesso encaminhada.

As palavras de Victor o incendiavam por dentro. Ele sabia que era verdade, que essa era a sua opinião mais sincera.

\- São _sonhos_ em jogo, Yuuri. Esse sonho é o seu também, não é?

O paulista compreendia perfeitamente.

\- Então... Chris foi procurar o sonho dele em outro lugar – Yuuri concluiu.

\- Foi quando ele encontrou o Masumi. E é por isso que ele me detesta tanto.

De repente, uma enorme explosão de vivas e balões de torcida estourou acima deles. Finalmente a semifinal do Rei do Baile iria começar. Yuuri pegou o controle remoto e ligou a TV do camarim, já sintonizada no Canal 3.

\- Senhoras e senhores, se acomodem nos sofás porque a partir de agora damos começo à quarta edição do Rei do Baile!

E o barulho em resposta era ensurdecedor.

 

* * *

 

 

A transmissão sempre começava com uma lenga-lenga enorme. Mostravam e entrevistavam os últimos espectadores chegando na HSBC Arena, entrevistas com atores e cantores sobre o que esperavam dessa edição, recapitulavam cada um dos candidatos. Yuuri não conseguia deixar de balançar as pernas freneticamente na poltrona de tanta ansiedade. Ele seria o penúltimo a se apresentar, então teria que esperar muito ainda. Era o pior tipo de tortura para alguém como ele.

Victor acompanhava a transmissão bebendo uma garrafa d’água que havia pego no frigobar do camarim e comentava alguma fofoca ou outra sobre os famosos que conhecia pessoalmente.

Quando a câmera aérea passou pela Arena pra mostrar a plateia, Yuuri sentiu seu coração bater na boca e voltar. Estava completamente lotada de pessoas de todas as idades, de todos os estilos em todos os três andares da arquibancada. Os torcedores gritavam, batiam com os balões de torcida, estendiam até mesmo cartazes. Era uma atmosfera totalmente diferente da peneira ou da arena vazia no dia do ensaio geral.

E Yuuri pode sentir a vibração da torcida quando Chris subiu ao palco. Sentir de verdade porque o barulho era tão gigantesco que parecia fazer as paredes vibrarem. Que pressão enorme era começar a competição justamente com o favorito e o mais carismático de todos.

A exagerada reação da torcida também se justificava pelo traje que Chris havia escolhido: um short jeans bem colado, uma regata cavada rosa (tão cavada que fazia Yuuri se questionar se podia mesmo ser classificada como roupa) e tênis branco.

Antes dos competidores se apresentarem, era exibido no telão atrás do palco algo relacionado à vida sua pessoal. Para Chris, escolheram mostrar fotos dele se divertindo numa boate da Augusta e perdendo a linha em cima do palco improvisado onde ficava o DJ.

Quando Chris revelou ao apresentador que a sua música seria [“Bumbum Granada”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fBoxPWPqHy4), a multidão veio ao delírio.

\- Ele está vindo com tudo que tem – Comentou Victor ao lado de Yuuri.

De fato, esse era o ponto forte de Chris. Yuuri nunca havia parado pra reparar, mas o defensor do caneco realmente tinha uma parte traseira bem definida.

Assim que tomou o lugar central do palco, a música começou ao som de urros de aprovação da torcida.

Chris não tinha a mesma flexibilidade que Yuuri, mas tinha mais coordenação, carisma, presença. Todos esses pontos o faziam com que se tornasse o competidor a ser derrubado.

O começo da coreografia seguia exatamente o mesmo ritmo da música: a cada “tum”, ele jogava o pescoço para o lado, com os braços cruzados. Também descia o corpo conforme a altura do som: ao decrescer, o corpo abaixava, e ao som crescente, ele levantava até a posição ereta novamente.

Chegada a pausa da música, a interação da torcida foi fantástica: um grande “Aaaaah...” de desaprovação por parte da plateia, enquanto Chris apontava pro ouvido e fazia uma pose de questionamento com os ombros arqueados.

\- Cadê o “tan tan tan tan”? – Ele dublou perfeitamente por cima da voz.

Quando a batida recomeçou, o dançarino estampava um enorme sorriso, retomando a coreografia enquanto o público batia animadamente com os balões de torcida.

E para a surpresa de Yuuri, Chris também conseguia fazer passinhos muito bem.

\- Ele é um dançarino completo...

Victor, em resposta, segurou a mão de Yuuri por cima do braço da poltrona.

\- Você também é.

Yuuri queria acreditar naquelas palavras, mas a cada segundo que continuava com os olhos fixados na tela, maior parecia o abismo técnico entre os dois. Ele precisava de muita experiência até chegar no nível do Chris.

Os movimentos do quadril de Chris eram rígidos e Yuuri pode reparar nisso. Primeiro quando ele fez o movimento de lado, mas teve certeza quando chegou na parte do “vai taca, taca, taca”

\- Eu rebolo melhor, pelo menos – comentou sentindo a confiança voltar a ganhar força dentro de si.

Victor riu do seu lado.

\- Isso eu não posso negar.

O final da apresentação também foi marcado com muitos vivas e barulho. Chris retribuiu com largos acenos. Algo apareceu voando até o palco pela transmissão: era uma calcinha! Jogaram uma calcinha vermelha em cima do palco. Yuuri nunca tinha presenciado isso antes ao vivo. Chris a pegou do chão e a esticou para que todos pudessem ver bem. Aquele seria um dos pontos altos do evento e em breve a internet estaria em polvorosa.

Chris agradeceu uma última vez e saiu com uma breve corridinha pela outra lateral do palco. O apresentador parecia um tanto encabulado com o que tinha acabado de acontecer, tanto com a apresentação quanto ao objeto jogado.

\- Então, hã, você aí de casa pode mandar a sua nota pelo aplicativo oficial do Rei do Baile! Peço que a plateia também se acomode e use o dispositivo localizado ao lado do seu assento para votar. Nossos jurados também darão a nota e daqui a pouco vamos ter o resultado aqui no telão. Enquanto isso, vamos chamando o próximo competidor?

Yuuri se espreguiçou no lugar e resolveu ir ao banheiro. Ao voltar, já se deparou com o placar do Chris exibido na tela e com Georgi já no palco.

\- Com as notas: 9.9 pela plateia, 9.5 pelos jurados e 9.8 pelo aplicativo, a média final de Chris é 9.7! Impressionante! É maior do que sua pontuação do ano passado!

A multidão comemorava de pé. Georgi, vestido com uma regata preta, calça verde escuro e tênis de cano alto preto, aplaudia timidamente ao lado do apresentador.

\- E você, Georgi, meu baiano sangue bom, o que você preparou pra hoje?

\- A música que eu escolhi foi [“Saudades da minha ex”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vi8hmukL8dw) do maravilhoso Maneirinho.

\- Então manda a ver, o palco é todo seu!

A multidão deu leves vivas, sem saber exatamente o que esperar de Georgi.

A coreografia já começava com um movimento de soco para baixo, leve requebrado e gingado de pernas. Yuuri achou fantástico como ele fez um semi-giro em pique sem sair do ritmo e com muita fluidez. Parecia que o atrito embaixo dos seus pés era menor que o normal e isso o fazia ter passadas muito leves. Ao longo da coreografia, deu pra perceber que o enfoque da dança era justamente nesses passos.

Porém, ele parecia estar... se emocionando? Yuuri não sabia dizer ao certo, mas o sorriso havia sumido e ele podia jurar que ele estava se controlando muito pra não fazer cara de choro. Quando a música terminou, Georgi de fato começou a chorar. A plateia não sabia se aplaudia, se gritava. Estavam todos meio confusos.

O apresentador se aproximou cautelosamente:

\- Georgi, o que aconteceu?

\- ANYA SE VOCÊ ESTIVER ASSISTINDO VOLTA PRA MIM! – Ele gritou no microfone com a voz embargada.

\- C-Certo, Anya, se você estiver assistindo, não deixe de dar a sua nota pelo aplicativo também! Assim como todo mundo aí de casa. Muito obrigado, Georgi! Façam barulho pro Georgi!

Os torcedores brandiram seus balões, outros aplaudiram e gritaram bastante.

\- VOLTA, VOLTA, VOLTA – Agora a torcida entoava o mesmo coro. Yuuri podia jurar que viu alguém enxugando os olhos na plateia também.

Georgi abraçou o apresentador como agradecimento e saiu do palco limpando os últimos resquícios de lágrimas.

\- Enquanto todos vão votando, já vou chamar aqui o terceiro candidato do dia: Jota Jota, pode vir!

Jean surgiu no palco com o maior sorriso Colgate já visto em televisão, fazendo os seus dois J com as mãos, sua marca registrada. Victor e Yuuri começaram a rir no camarim diante da roupa que ele vestia: totalmente de branco (camiseta, cinto, sapato, calça) e com detalhes dourados, ele parecia ter saído diretamente de um show do Roberto Carlos.

O telão mostrava depoimentos da família e amigos de JJ. Victor não podia acreditar que tamanha breguice ainda existisse em pleno 2017.

\- Temos as notas para o Georgi agora, vamos ver... 9 cravado da plateia, 8.5 dos jurados e 8.4 do aplicativo, dando uma média de 8.6!

Agora uma aba de classificação apareceu na transmissão: Chris no primeiro espaço com 9.7 e Georgi logo abaixo com sua nota de 8.6 piscando.

\- JJ, preparado?

\- Preparadíssimo!

\- Qual é a sua música?

\- [“Eu sou a diva que você quer copiar”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0rG5E6uT7s0) da Valesca.

\- Então vai nessa em três, dois, um...

JJ nasceu para brilhar. Sob a luz dos holofotes ele se sentia em casa. Sua personalidade extravagante combinava perfeitamente com a música, como se esta tivesse sido composta somente para ele. Yuuri se perguntava como era possível alguém ter uma autoestima tão elevada e ser tão seguro de si. Dentro do seu mundinho de constante ansiedade e falta de segurança, era simplesmente surreal assistir a alguém que fosse seu completo oposto.

Porém, como Victor comentou ao longo da coreografia, aquele não era exatamente o tipo de dança para a semifinal do Rei do Baile. Jean tinha uma boa interpretação e os movimentos se encaixavam bem, mas não era o suficiente. Pra conseguir avançar você precisava de diversidade de movimentos, de uma boa apresentação técnica. Embora a dança fosse boa, ela pecava nesses quesitos. Se adequava bem à música, mas eram movimentos simples. Caso fosse uma competição de música pop, ele estaria como favorito. Mas não é o tipo de apresentação que se espera de um funk.

O público, por outro lado, pareceu _adorar_ JJ. Quando ele terminou, todas as arquibancadas vibravam de aprovação. Ele pediu o microfone por um instante:

\- ESSE É...

\- ... O ESTILO JOTA JOTA! – responderam em coro.

Ele agradeceu com uma reverência e saiu do palco arremessando beijinhos para o público.

\- Agora vamos ao último competidor do primeiro bloco: venha até aqui, Phichit!

A plateia o recebeu calorosamente. Phichit já era um mascote dos torcedores. Ele usava uma regata laranja com estampa frontal azul, bermuda azul marinho, tênis vermelho e um casaco amarrado na parte inferior da cintura da mesma cor dos sapatos.

No telão eles resolveram destacar as publicações nas redes sociais, já que Phichit fazia o maior sucesso na internet. Seus seguidores triplicaram depois que ele foi anunciado como semifinalista.

\- Aqui a apuração das notas do Jean, joga na tela: 9.0 do público, 7.5 dos jurados e 8.0 do aplicativo! Uma média de 8.2 e com isso ele fica abaixo do Georgi.

Os torcedores estavam arrasados e decepcionados com as notas baixas dos outros dois avaliadores.

No camarim, Victor explicou:

\- O público leva mais em conta a carisma do participante ou o quão popular é a apresentação. Por isso tem essa discrepância de notas. É muito fácil se deixar envolver nesse clima da Arena.

O apresentador voltou sua atenção para Phichit:

\- Ô BOY! Falei certo? Qual vai ser a sua música?

\- [“Taca Taca”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qPud2cHBCv4) do MC Koringa, aproveitando esse clima de pós-carnaval.

\- Ok, arrebenta tudo na HSBC Arena!

A música mesclava funk e axé, resultando numa mistura muito interessante e bem pra cima, que combinava demais com a personalidade de Phichit. Diferentemente de JJ, Phichit conseguiu adequar bem a música com os passos de funk. Ele também tinha um gingado muito bom, o que facilitava na hora de jogar a bunda pra trás e encoxar o ar. Yuuri não tinha entendido o motivo do casaco até ele ver esses dois movimentos: ele servia para dar destaque.

Phichit não era corpulento, então precisava recompensar isso de alguma forma. Quando executava os movimentos com o quadril, o casaco também se mexia e ondulava de acordo com o passo. Na frente, eram as mangas penduradas que davam esse detalhe. Por trás, era a parte lateral do casaco que, quando amarrada, ficava com uma das barras voltada pra baixo.

Ele irradiava felicidade e era tudo muito evidente: no sorriso em seu rosto, na escolha de cores das roupas, no ritmo do axé. Yuuri e Victor não conseguiam desviar os olhos da tela e tinham total certeza que aquela seria uma das notas mais altas da semifinal. O grau de dificuldade não era igual ao do Chris, mas todos os outros aspectos compensavam esse quesito.

Houve uma comemoração muito grande quando a dança terminou e Phichit parecia o homem mais feliz da face da Terra. Ele fez várias reverências para gradecer ao público.

\- Tem algo que queira dizer pra todo mundo que vibrou por você agora?

\- Eu queria dizer... que... – Ele estava muito ofegante – Independentemente da nota, eu me diverti muito. Muito obrigado!

Mais barulho veio da arquibancada, todos num grande delírio. Phichit saiu acenando pelo outro lado do palco e o apresentador precisou esperar um tempo até que todos se acalmassem e ele pudesse falar.

\- Muito bem, nós vamos dar uma pausa para todos pegarem o fôlego, fazer mais pipoca aí em casa e ir votando porque depois do rápido break nós estaremos de volta para o segundo bloco!

Victor tocou o ombro de Yuuri para chamar sua atenção.

\- Vamos nos aquecendo, então?

O estômago de Yuuri se revirou quando percebeu que a sua hora estava mais perto do que nunca. Com o coração palpitando até a ponta dos dedos, ele se levantou e os dois saíram do camarim, começando o aquecimento no próprio corredor dos competidores.

 

* * *

 

 

Victor e Yuuri ouviram a nota de Phichit sendo anunciada acima deles. Com uma pontuação de 9.0, ele era o segundo colocado. Yuuri precisava fazer mais do que sua pontuação para conseguir chegar na final. Era uma pontuação bem alta e não tinha certeza de que poderia chegar tão alto. Ele tentava não pensar muito na questão, mas os flashes das apresentações de Chris e de Phichit atormentavam sua mente enquanto ia de um lado para o outro do corredor.

Ele viu Yuri passar pela outra extremidade do corredor a caminho do palco. O garoto parecia mais tenso e irritado que o normal, porém o que mais chamou a atenção de Yuuri foi a sua roupa: um casaco colegial com estampa de onça por cima de uma camiseta preta, calça jeans rasgada também preta e tênis da mesma cor da jaqueta, só que com asas.

O apresentador chamou pelo seu nome e ele sumiu pela escada metálica que dava até o palco. Victor assistia a transmissão por cima da cabeça de alguns membros da staff que se aglomeravam perto da escada em frente a uma televisão instalada improvisadamente. Eles deveriam estar trabalhando, mas ninguém conseguia perder o Rei do Baile.

Ver Victor assistindo TV com outras pessoas e interagindo com elas como se fossem grandes amigos despertou uma pontada de ciúmes forte em Yuuri. Victor devia estar prestando atenção no aquecimento dele, e não no garoto loiro arrogante.

Por ser o competidor mais novo, os organizadores acharam que seria uma boa fazer uma apresentação para todos verem suas fotos quando bebê e criança. Em pequenos intervalos regulares, podia-se ouvir um grande “oown” vindo da arquibancada. O sulista estava embaraçosamente envergonhado enquanto tentava explicar que havia começado a dançar com 7 anos de idade.

A música escolhida por Yuri era [“Vidro Fumê”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NicY19RrfmQ). Yuuri esgueirou-se por trás de Victor para ter a visão de uma pequena parte da televisão.

Yuuri podia entender a escolha da música assim que ela começou: quem quer que tivesse produzido a música mesclou um famoso solo de guitarra com uma batida genérica de funk. Uma combinação interessante, podia-se dizer.

Ele se sentiu um pouco desconfortável ao chegar na parte explícita da música, já que era um garoto de 15 anos dançando. E Yuri fazia até mesmo encaixada de quadril! A coreografia, fora esse passo, não apresentava outro elemento mais sensual (para seu alívio) e era bem pensada, ele precisava admitir. Mas havia 2 grandes problemas: a escolha do figurino limitava muito os seus movimentos, deixando alguns passos engessados e o rapaz não conseguia esboçar nenhuma reação ou sorriso. Ele começou e terminou a sua apresentação com a mesma cara fechada e isso de certo o custaria pontos.

A reação do público foi bem morna, condizente com o desempenho não tão convincente do quinto competidor. Yuri saiu do palco sem ao menos dar uma última palavra ao microfone. Apenas acenou para cumprir protocolo e se dirigiu ao outro lado do palco.

Aos sons de fortes passos descendo a escada do outro lado de onde Victor e Yuuri estavam, Otabek já estava de prontidão para ser chamado a qualquer instante. Yuri passou reto pelos dois, se dirigindo diretamente pra Otabek. Eles fizeram um cumprimento ensaiado, do tipo que só bons amigos fazem.

\- Boa sorte, Beka.

\- Obrigado.

Yuuri não podia acreditar que tinha acabado de ver o curitibano ser gentil com alguém.

De onde ele estava, logo do lado da escada de acesso, ele conseguia ouvir o apresentador sem problemas, o som mais alto do que nunca:

\- O próximo competidor a se apresentar é Otabek, de Minas Gerais!

O mineiro fez um sinal da cruz e subiu até o palco, sendo ovacionado pela torcida. Otabek vestia um blusão de manga comprida marrom e com capuz, bermuda preta e tênis vinho. Yuuri fazia seus últimos alongamentos enquanto seu coração acelerava cada vez mais, ainda com os olhos focados na frestinha da tela que conseguia vislumbrar por entre as cabeças.

Para Otabek, o que escolheram apresentar no telão foram umas fotos dele com o Yuri que havia acabado de se apresentar. Ele admitiu, quando questionado, que os dois se conheciam antes da competição e a decisão de participar do torneio foi tomada em conjunto.

Aproveitando a deixa, o telão atualizou para o placar de Yuri: com parciais de 7.6, 7.2 e 7.8, sua nota final era de 7.5.

\- Você consegue superar a pontuação do seu amigo?

\- Acredito que sim – ele respondeu com o mesmo rosto sisudo de sempre.

\- Com o que você vai desafiá-lo?

\- [“Deu Onda”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oGiR9zrYbcs), do G15.

Um notável _“ooh”_ de surpresa se deixou escapar entre a plateia.

\- Legal, a música da moda! Pode ir com tudo!

Otabek também se apresentava com uma coreografia simples. Assim que ele fez o coraçãozinho com as mãos na parte do _“mozão”_ Yuuri tinha certeza que alguns ovários acabaram de ser explodidos lá em cima. Otabek tinha muito charme e ele conseguia se aproveitar bem disso. E ele sorriu! Ele sorriu em uma parte da coreografia em contraste com a expressão séria que carregava durante todo o resto da música. De _dabs_ a sarrada no ar, finalizando com um bom trabalho de pés, ele terminou a apresentação sem muitos problemas – e honestamente, sem muito esforço também.

O público parecia um tanto decepcionado. Com a música que Otabek tinha escolhido, todos esperavam algo mais... elaborado.

Victor se virou pra trás para procurar Yuuri e não esperava encontrá-lo de prontidão atrás dele, os olhos castanhos em chamas como lenha. O funkeiro percebeu que não precisava falar nada: Yuuri já estava mergulhado no clima da competição. Victor pegou a mão direita de Yuuri e beijou seu anel, sussurrando seu pedido de boa sorte.

\- Victor, eu só vou te pedir uma coisa. Não ouse tirar seus olhos de mim.

\- Jamais, Yuuri.

Ao ser convocado ao palco, Yuuri suspirou profundamente antes de tomar a subida pela escada. Lá em cima era muito mais brilhante do que se deixava ver na TV e se antes a torcida já era pesada, estar de frente para ela enquanto vibravam freneticamente era carregar o mundo nas costas. As câmeras apontavam em sua direção e ele sabia que todos os olhares estavam voltados para ele – e somente ele – naquele momento.

O apresentador o cumprimentou com um aperto de mão (e ele parecia mais baixo pessoalmente, o paulista percebeu) e juntos assistiram ao famigerado vídeo do youtube sendo exibido em rede nacional. Yuuri não podia deixar de rir de nervoso. Ele estava lutando para refazer sua reputação para que esquecessem do tal vídeo, mas aparentemente era impossível. Uma vez que se torna um meme, é pra sempre um meme.

\- O que te levou a gravar esse vídeo?

\- Na verdade foi uma aposta. Eu não sabia que estavam gravando. Eu fiquei surpreso tanto quanto vocês assim que me mandaram o link.

\- E hoje, você vai usar a mesma música? Já que Dois L é seu técnico?

\- Não, hoje eu preparei algo diferente. A minha escolha é [“Menina Má”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v5DfXfSIhW0), da Anitta.

O mesmo _“ooh”_ que fizeram para Otabek foi reproduzido, porém bem mais alto e evidente. Yuuri não sabia, mas ele era um dos candidatos mais esperados por todos.

\- Antes de te mandar pro centro, temos enfim a apuração do Otabek! Tivemos alguns problemas técnicos com a rede, por isso a demora. Peço desculpas pelo inconveniente, mas aqui estão as notas! 7.6 da plateia, 7.2 dos jurados e 7.8 do nosso aplicativo! Uma média de 7.5! Minha nossa, essa pontuação não foi idêntica ao do Yuri?

Cochichos curiosos faziam burburinho pela arquibancada. No dia seguinte ou mais tarde naquele mesmo dia várias teorias da conspiração estariam rondando pela internet. Um erro de programa e a exata mesma nota? Isso dava manga pra muita conspiração.

\- Então, agora, com vocês, Yuuri Katsuki de São Paulo! – O apresentador enfim anunciou.

Yuuri pode perceber que as luzes do palco estavam todas voltadas para ele, mesmo estando de costas para a plateia. Com a introdução da música, ele se virou de frente com um giro e esperou. O sinal era o _“vai começar”._ Ele soltou um sorriso de lado pervertido e pode ver algumas das pessoas da plateia se ajeitarem na cadeira.

A partir daquele instante, Yuuri era a própria personificação da Menina Má.

Na sua mente ele lembrou de todas as coisas ditas no dia anterior, sobre como estavam todos preocupados demais com o Victor, como se o dançarino fosse um mero acessório. Ele queria que Victor recebesse destaque, claro, mas hey, não era justo me deixar de lado! Ele também queria mostrar que a pausa de Victor em sua carreira não havia sido em vão, que valeram todos os dias gastos na sua preparação. E mais do que tudo, ele queria chamar a completa atenção de Victor e mostrar a todos que sim, Dois L era dele a partir do momento em que pisara no Rio de Janeiro. Podiam desaprovar e argumentar o quanto quisessem, mas a verdade era incontestável: eles haviam se envolvido a um ponto sem volta, um nó no destino impossível de se desfazer. E o anel que brilhava no seu dedo anelar direito, carregando o desejo de boa sorte de Victor, era uma das provas mais concretas que se podia ter desse fato.

A outra era sua apresentação naquele momento.

E ah, a reação das pessoas que duvidavam da sua capacidade assim que ele começou a rebolar em plena HSBC Arena era impagável. Todos os passos, que foram treinados até a exaustão por dias e dias, eram executados com muita fluidez e quase automaticamente. A sensualidade, nesse novo modo de Yuuri, era como sua primeira natureza.

Yuuri conseguia fazer caras e bocas para instigar qualquer um que estivesse o vendo no momento. Seu quadril parecia possuir vida própria: ele estava no auge da sua flexibilidade. Ao fazer o quadradinho, era certo que a maioria dos espectadores já havia perdido a sanidade.

Victor, porém, já havia perdido sua razão desde que Yuuri havia sorrido daquele jeito. A ideia foi, obviamente, de Victor, mas até então ele nunca tinha feito isso nos ensaios. Ele não esperava por aquilo _agora._ E desde então Victor não prestava mais atenção na música ou nos passos, mas sim como o corpo de Yuuri se movia como um todo. Podia sentir sua pele inteira mais quente, da cabeça aos pés, e ele se amaldiçoou por ter optado por vir com uma calça skinny. Tinha sido uma péssima escolha diante daquele Yuuri que era a personificação do dia no Barra Music. Ao fazer o quadradinho, então, o que conseguiu fazer foi morder os lábios para conter o grunhido de aprovação.

_“Vem se deixar render, vou como sereia naufragar você”_

Victor só queria o quanto antes ser naufragado por Yuuri.

_“Satisfaça o meu prazer. Te provocar e deixar você querer”_

Victor de fato não devia ter deixado Yuuri dançar essa música. Ele se amaldiçoou pela segunda vez, e amaldiçoou Yuuri pela, talvez, décima vez desde que tinham vindo morar juntos. Ele já tinha perdido a contagem.

Com uma impactante pose final, mãos no quadril, dedo indicador apontado diretamente para a câmera, Yuuri terminou sua apresentação.

A reação do público foi estupenda! A garota que arremessou a calcinha pra Chris agora se arrependia de não ter trago mais uma. Pessoas se abanavam e sorriam surpresas. Quem tinha os balões de torcida os batiam com toda a vontade do mundo.

As mãos de Yuuri estavam um pouco trêmulas enquanto enxugava o suor da testa formado embaixo da franja. Aos poucos foi saindo do estupor do personagem e voltando a ser o garoto ansioso e receoso de sempre.

O apresentador o passou o microfone e Yuuri encarou a multidão sem saber exatamente o que falar.

\- Vocês gostaram?

Grande barulho de aprovação se fez na arena inteira.

\- Então esperem por mais amanhã.

A multidão gritava desesperada e loucamente, já totalmente envolvida com a grande pessoa que era Yuuri Katsuki. O paulista devolveu o microfone e saiu pela outra extremidade do palco sem nem olhar pra trás, antes que a súbita onda de coragem pós-apresentação se esvaísse completamente.

Victor já havia se recomposto e o esperava no final da escada de saída. Yuuri, do antepenúltimo degrau, saltou em sua direção e dessa vez foi bem recebido e amortecido pelo abraço de Victor. Yuuri sabia que tinha ido bem. Victor sabia mais ainda.

\- Posso saber no que você estava pensando pra dançar daquele jeito?

\- Em você, é claro.

Os dois ficaram completamente sem graça.

\- Digo, é claro que eu pensaria no que o meu técnico me ensinou durante os ensaios, certo?

\- Sim, certo... Faz o total sentido.

Eles se dirigiram direto para o camarim, para esperar pelo resultado e acompanhar a última apresentação do dia.

\- Eu falei que me apresentaria amanhã de novo. E se eu não conseguir a vaga? Que vexame vai ser – Yuuri confessou, se jogando na poltrona em que havia sentado mais cedo.

\- É impossível você não se classificar. A não ser que Michele seja o melhor dançarino do Brasil inteiro que ainda não conhecemos, você já tá dentro.

Yuuri assentiu quieto. Ele não concordava com Victor, ele não se achava o melhor dançarino do país. Na verdade, ele acreditava que faltava muito até conseguir esse status. Não ficaria chateado se dessem essa alcunha pro Chris. De certa forma. Ele queria vencer, mas não achava que _pudesse_ vencer.

Com Michele já em palco, a nota de Yuuri foi anunciada.

\- Plateia, 9.8. Juri técnico, 9.3. No aplicativo, 9.5. O total da nota é... 9.5! A mesma pontuação de Chris no ano passado! É incrível, senhoras e senhores, que dia estamos presenciando aqui!

Yuuri engoliu em seco de nervoso. Sua nota era muito alta, mas ainda faltava um competidor a se apresentar. Por mais que suas chances de avançar para a final fossem altíssimas, teoricamente tudo estava em aberto. O único classificado de fato era Chris, que já nem devia estar mais na Arena a essa altura do campeonato.

Michele não parecia já tão motivado para estar ali. Yuuri também não estaria, se fosse ele no lugar. Entrar em palco já sabendo que nada menor que 9.5 seria suficiente colocava pressão em qualquer um.

A música escolhida por ele foi [“Diva”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u_c8-uLXy40), para homenagear sua irmã. Michele usava regata machão cor salmão, bermuda, calça de compressão e tênis pretos.

Os primeiros passos da coreografia eram baseados em movimentos de balé, o que Yuuri achou muito interessante. Michele tinha uma boa empinada de bunda e conseguia tremer no lugar muito bem. Mesmo estando abalado pelo notão de Yuuri, ele mantinha o sorriso constante e firmava uma postura positiva. Foi o primeiro competidor que Victor e Yuuri viram descer até o chão e fazer uma abertura de pernas sem quebrar contato visual com a câmera. Teria sido uma apresentação assustadoramente boa se Michele estivesse nos seus 100%.

Yuuri quase se engasgou quando o viu terminar a apresentação de uma forma muito parecida com a sua: apontando para a câmera, mas com o corpo de lado como se fosse um desafio.

A plateia comemorou mais uma grande apresentação.

Michele não precisou sair do palco enquanto a apuração dos votos era feita.

Em questão de instantes, a classificação final apareceu na tela para todos verem.

**1º Chris – 9.7**

**2º Yuuri – 9.5**

3º Phichit – 9.0

4º Georgi – 8.6

5º Michele – 8.5

6º Jean – 8.2

7º e 8º - Otabek e Yuri – 7.5

Yuuri não conseguia acreditar, congelado olhando pra tela, que ele estava classificado para a final. De verdade. Não era um sonho, porque o calor de Victor o abraçando era real demais pra ser apenas um delírio.

Naquele instante, a sementinha do terror de enfrentar Chris em mano a mano, para um tudo ou nada, acabava de se instalar dentro da mente de Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lista de todas as músicas utilizadas nesse capítulo:
> 
> Chris - Bumbum Granada (MCs Zaac & Jerry)  
> Georgi - Saudades da minha ex (MC Maneirinho)  
> JJ - A Diva que você quer copiar (Valesca Popozuda)  
> Phichit - Taca Taca (Dennis DJ, MC Koringa e Psirico)  
> Yurio - Vidro Fumê (MC TH)  
> Otabek - Deu Onda (MC G15)  
> Yuuri - Menina Má (Anitta)  
> Michele - Diva (MC Marcinho e MC K9)
> 
> Edit 29/4: Esse capitulo foi postado um pouco antes de ter a divulgação do video de Welcome To The Madness e comecei a me roer por dentro. Não acredito que por questão de dias não tive a oportunidade de colocar o Otabek dançando Bang! (Por conta da parte da pistola com os dedos). Deixo esse cenário pra imaginação de vocês.


	6. Deixa o relógio rodar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para Yuuri, tudo começou há 13 anos.  
> Para Victor, tudo começou há 15 anos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algumas pessoas se mostraram interessadas em saber sobre o backstory do Victor e do Yuuri e, bem, bolei esse capítulo especialmente pra isso. Já aviso que acabou saindo um pouco maior do que o que os capítulos anteriores. O título dessa vez é referência da música do Dennis part. João Lucas e Marcelo.  
> [Aqui](https://twitter.com/lcaeiro_/status/850876054830972929) você pode conferir os rascunhos que fiz pros figurinos dos capítulos 3 e 5. Não desenho muito bem, mas serve pra dar uma ideia do que cada personagem estava usando.

Para Yuuri, tudo começou há 13 anos.

\- Pois é, Yuuri, seria interessante você procurar uma atividade física pra perder esse peso. Não tem algo que você goste de fazer?

As palavras do pediatra ficaram por uns dias na sua cabeça. Ele sempre fora um garoto gordinho e por isso alguns meninos da escola pegavam no seu pé. Só que ele nunca se interessou por alguma atividade física antes.

Sua mãe disse que natação era uma boa opção, visto que se gastava mais energia na água do que em terra, além de ajudar a desenvolver os ombros. Yuuri rapidamente descartou a ideia porque usar traje de banho na frente de pessoas desconhecidas era algo que não se via confortável fazendo.

Seu pai deu a sugestão do judô, dizendo que uma arte marcial também melhoraria seu auto-controle. Porque sim, desde criança Yuuri já era ansioso e era terrível lidar com isso em época de provas. Tinha o hábito de descontar a ansiedade na comida, o que o fez ganhar peso ao longo dos anos. Porém Yuuri também não pensou muito em ser judoca pois lutar fisicamente com os outros era algo que o assustava.

Yuuri era desastrado no futebol, baixinho demais para basquete ou volei. Ele se lembrou de uma vez que seu professor de educação física comentou que ele tinha bastante resistência, o que seria ótimo para corridas longas de atletismo. Mesmo assim não era uma ideia que o chamasse tanto a atenção.

Foi nessa época em que aconteceu a Semana Cultural da escola, tendo um dia específico para o Show de Talentos dos alunos. Uma menina de algumas séries acima fez uma apresentação incrível de jazz, que deixou Yuuri encantado no instante. Foi o primeiro contato que ele teve com a dança e também foi o momento que percebeu que era aquilo que queria fazer.

Demorou alguns dias antes que tivesse coragem de se aproximar dessa garota no recreio, mas assim que Yuuri perguntou sobre as aulas de jazz, ela se mostrou muito amigável.

Seus pais não viram problema em pagar as aulas de dança e logo Yuuri estava envolvido no jazz mais do que qualquer outra atividade. No salão ele conheceu Yuko e Takeshi, amizades que durariam até os tempos atuais.

Era incrível como dançar conseguia tranquilizá-lo por completo. Segunda e quarta passaram a ser seus dias favoritos da semana e as apresentações, embora o deixassem uma pilha de ansiedade, eram o que mais aguardava no bimestre. Seus pais sempre faziam questão de ir e tirar muitas fotos - para desespero de Yuuri.

Alguns anos mais tarde, quando Yuuri tinha 15 anos, o hip hop se tornou muito popular entre os jovens. Todas as noites os clipes eram exibidos na televisão e as músicas tocavam em todas as rádios. E é claro que a dança de rua também ganhou destaque nesse período.

O jazz era muito bom, mas Yuuri queria experimentar a novidade, a grande onda do momento. Eram ambientes muito diferentes: a aula de street dance tinha alunos mais velhos, muitos garotos e ar descontraído ao passo que o salão de jazz praticamente só havia alunas, todas bem novas e bem disciplinadas.

A flexibilidade desenvolvida no jazz o ajudou imensamente a pegar o jeito do hip hop. Rapidamente ele alcançou o nível dos alunos mais velhos e mesmo com a diferença de idade todos o tratavam muito bem. Yuko e Takeshi, enquanto isso, continuaram com as aulas de jazz, mas os três não perderam o contato. Com a internet, eles se falavam todos os dias.

Foi nessa mesma época que houve a explosão do funk, que fazia o maior sucesso nas festas, fossem de aniversário, casamento ou nas próprias casas noturnas. Como música de cunho popular e com letras sugestivas (e em muitos casos bem explícitas), choviam críticas ao novo estilo que aos poucos dominava o Brasil. Yuuri achava engraçado como as mesmas pessoas que criticavam funk por ser obsceno também eram fãs de hip hop, que tinha letras tão sensuais e apologéticas quanto.

O fato é que Yuuri gostava. Mais do ritmo do que das letras, na verdade. As letras conseguiam deixá-lo envergonhado. Mas havia algo na batida, no ritmo, que fazia com que não pudesse ficar parado. Como na época era considerado uma abominação gostar de funk, Yuuri guardou esse segredo para si, dançando escondido em casa.

Outro lugar onde ele podia dançar escondido era com Yuko. Quando ele admitiu, em uma conversa casual, que na verdade gostava de funk, Yuko se surpreendeu de uma forma positiva. Ela também gostava das músicas, mas tinha ficado com receio de contar para Yuuri. Seus pais tinham acabado de abrir a academia na época e os dois decidiram dançar juntos naquele espaço.

Desde então o salão de aulas coletivas se tornou o maior refúgio de Yuuri quando ele precisava esvaziar a cabeça ou tomar uma grande decisão.

Chegado o último ano da escola, Yuuri precisou fazer a escolha mais importante para o seu futuro: apostar na dança ou escolher uma outra profissão. A questão era: dançar era o que ele mais gostava na vida, mas seria o suficiente para se manter? Era um espaço para poucos e não havia muito retorno. Yuuri queria retribuir o cuidado dos seus pais da mesma forma que sempre cuidaram dele. Talvez ele pudesse apenas trabalhar na lanchonete ou assumir os negócios, mas Mari já trabalhava nesse setor.

Foi uma decisão difícil, optar pela graduação. Era algo que Yuuri já havia pensado alguns anos antes, mas ter que de fato fazer essa escolha o deixou mal por um tempo. Ter que abrir mão do seu sonho para ter uma abordagem mais realista era destruidor.

Então Yuuri ia para a escola de manhã, para cursinho à tarde e para o salão à noite. Era como um turista na própria casa, só chegando para comer e dormir. Foi um período difícil e complicado, tendo apenas Yuko, a dança e a montanha de exercícios como companhia. Mas Yuuri jurou não voltar atrás na sua decisão e se dedicava como ninguém.

No mesmo período de tempo, um MC especial o chamava atenção. Ele tinha acabado de surgir no cenário, mas já estava em uma ascensão meteórica e, minha nossa, como ele era bonito. MC Dois L tinha um estilo único de música e era o MC favorito de Yuuri e de Yuko. Os dois chegaram até a tentar imitar algumas coreografias, mas nunca conseguiram representá-las com exatidão. Dois L estava em um nível acima deles e de qualquer outro dançarino que pudessem ter se inspirado.

Ele acabou passando para o curso de Engenharia Civil e se ele achava que as coisas ficariam melhores, ele estava muito enganado. A faculdade tinha uma cobrança enorme, professores exigentes e toneladas de tarefas que deixavam o vestibular no chinelo. O tempo que Yuuri passou dançando na academia o recompensou com uma incrível habilidade e facilidade coreográfica a um ponto que Yuko não conseguia mais acompanhá-lo como na época em que eram adolescentes.

Na faculdade Yuuri fez amizade com Minako, sua veterana. Na verdade, essa era a segunda graduação dela e por diversas vezes foi ela quem o ajudou em momentos difíceis na universidade, como a crise horrível que teve depois da prova de Física ou quando ele pensou em desistir de tudo, pela milésima vez, mesmo tendo jurado não desistir.

Mesmo com bem mais idade que a maioria dos graduandos, Minako era uma festeira de respeito. Yuuri pessoalmente não gostava muito desses ambientes justamente pelo seu “pequeno problema” com álcool, mas com certa frequência ele era arrastado para alguma choppada pela amiga. Foi em uma dessas festas da faculdade que ele deixou o seu segredo vazar, dançando com Minako como se aquela fosse a última festa da sua vida. Quem iria imaginar que o reservado Yuuri desembestava tanto depois de alguns drinks?

Aos trancos e barrancos Yuuri conseguiu o tão buscado canudo. O diploma, na verdade, não representava muito mais do que 6 árduos anos de estudo. Não havia nenhum sentimento de grande realização ou conquista. Yuuri sabia o porquê: o que ele sempre quis não era um CREA. O que ele sempre quis estava em um salão de tábuas corridas e paredes espelhadas.

O paulista pensou que ao se formar finalmente se sentiria realizado com o curso, que veria uma recompensa nisso tudo. Porém ele se sentia mais perdido que nunca. Sempre tinha focado em passar nas provas, sem pensar muito no que viria depois. Ele tinha estudado tanto e agora... E agora? O país passava por uma época ruim, faltando vaga no mercado justamente para os engenheiros. Ele tinha se formado em algo que nem era sua primeira opção e nem emprego conseguia arranjar.

Vendo o amigo tão cabisbaixo com a situação, Minako decidiu levá-lo para uma viagem ao Rio de Janeiro, usando a formatura como justificativa. Nenhuma das partes poderia imaginar que aquela escolha mudaria tão drasticamente a vida dos dois.

A ocasião em que o vídeo viralizado foi filmado foi um tanto inusitada. Na verdade, Yuuri estava em um churrasco na casa de Yuko, um evento de confraternização entre amigos. Papo vai, papo vem, até que um dos integrantes da mesa soltou:

\- Yuuri, você não tinha apostado com a gente que a essa época do ano já estaria com emprego?

Ele sentiu a espinha gelar porque, de fato, ele tinha feito aquela aposta. O pequeno grupo havia meses atrás provocado Yuuri a respeito das vagas de emprego, dizendo que não adiantava se preocupar muito com o tempo que ele demoraria para se formar, já que não havia espaço no mercado de qualquer forma. Yuuri rebateu dizendo que por volta desta época a economia já estaria começando a se erguer e que ele pegaria o mercado em momento de ascensão.

Mas seus amigos estavam certos.

\- E o que apostamos, aliás?

\- No final das contas ficamos debatendo e não decidimos...

Foi Yuko quem acabou dando a ideia:

\- Que tal se você dançar algo pra gente?

A mesa inteira se voltou pra Yuuri. Nenhum deles havia o visto dançar antes, muitos provavelmente nem sabiam que Yuuri ainda dançava.

\- Pode ser uma do Dois L, né? – Yuko completou.

Yuuri se sentiu extremamente envergonhado sendo o foco de tantos olhares curiosos. Ele nunca tinha dançado funk _para alguém_ antes e agora estava diante de uma mini plateia, uma plateia de conhecidos ainda por cima. Mas Yuuri não era o tipo de homem que voltava atrás nas suas próprias palavras e, embora internamente estivesse gritando de desespero, aceitou a prenda.

Terminou de beber a caipirinha do seu copo, esperando que o álcool desse o _boost_ de coragem que ele precisava para performar aquele tipo de dança, e se dirigiu para uma região aberta de forma que a mesa em que todos estavam sentados se tornasse uma arquibancada preparada para o show.

Sem que alguém visse, as trigêmeas filhas de Yuko – apelidadas carinhosamente de Passinho, Quadradinho e Sarrada – puseram o celular a postos para gravar a cena.

Yuuri respirou fundo e sem aviso prévio Takeshi, que agora era casado com Yuko, deu play na música _‘7 da manhã’_. Seus músculos responderam automaticamente à música que conhecia tão bem, cuja coreografia havia aprimorado com perfeição. Poderia ter sido o efeito do álcool, do desafio, da plateia que ansiava por sua apresentação ou todos esses fatores juntos que fizeram Yuuri dançar de forma tão impressionante e envolvedora. Uma apresentação precisa da parte técnica e mais ainda nas partes artística e emotiva. Treinando sozinho na academia ele falhava em demonstrar o último quesito, mas diante daquela situação ele foi capaz de expressar com perfeição todo o sentido da música.

O resultado desse evento todo nós já sabemos.

Especulação: Yuuri nunca havia pensado em dançar competitivamente pra valer, como profissão. Victor apareceu naquele dia do Mercadão para mostrar uma oportunidade completamente nova.

Fato: Yuuri sempre pensou em ser um dançarino profissional. Victor apareceu no momento certo, na hora certa para impulsionar algo que já havia dentro de si. Victor acreditou em Yuuri quando nem ele mesmo acreditava. Victor abraçou o sonho de Yuuri como se fosse o dele próprio.

Yuuri nunca conseguiria agradecer o suficiente por tê-lo salvo – de todas as maneiras possíveis que alguém pode ser salvo.

 

* * *

 

 

Na madrugada que se seguiu ao dia da semifinal, Yuuri se encontrava novamente no backstage da HSBC Arena. Sozinho no camarim, com a televisão desligada, ele ouvia o conhecido barulho de pessoas vibrando. Aproximando-se da penteadeira, o espelho era velho e fosco. Não havia como ver o seu próprio reflexo.

\- Yuuri Katsuki, onde você está?  - A voz no microfone anunciou.

Certo, ele deveria estar lá em cima competindo na final. E por que diabos não estava a postos? Por quanto tempo estavam esperando-o?

Yuuri abriu a porta do camarim desesperado. Qual não foi a sua surpresa em encontrar as pessoas mais importantes da sua vida ali enfileirados no corredor: seus pais, irmã, Minako, Yuko. Suas pernas pareciam pesadas e por mais que tentasse ir mais depressa para chegar a tempo no palco, elas eram incapazes de obedecer.

E as pessoas _olhavam._ Encaravam-no sem expressão e sem falar absolutamente nada. No final do corredor, quase chegando na escada de acesso, Victor o esperava impacientemente com os braços cruzados.

\- Victor, eu...

Yuuri não sabia o que dizer. Não conseguia pensar em uma desculpa convincente ou que fizesse algum sentido para justificar o seu atraso. Ele nem sequer sabia o porquê estava atrasado.

\- Não importa, Yuuri, você precisa subir logo!

Ele conduziu Yuuri pelos ombros pela pequena distância que faltava ser percorrida até a entrada do palco. O dançarino subiu alguns degraus, parou no meio do caminho e olhou para trás – mas já não havia mais ninguém. Nem Victor, nem sua família, nem seus amigos, nem a equipe. Apenas um subsolo deserto.

Finalmente fazendo sua subida ao palco, se deparou com a plateia lotada, mas o espaço era muito maior que antes. Havia pessoas até onde a vista alcançava e nenhuma delas esboçou qualquer reação. Os rostos desconhecidos o fitavam como as pessoas no corredor: sem transparecer qualquer emoção, silenciosamente julgando-o.

Na outra extremidade do palco, perto da saída, Chris estava sentado de pernas cruzadas em um trono de estofado vermelho e detalhes dourados localizado em uma plataforma acima do nível do palco. Seu rival o olhava com ar de superioridade, desafiador e com um sorriso sarcástico.

O Rei levantou devagar uma das mãos e ao estalar dos dedos, que ecoou por toda a silenciosa Arena desde que Yuuri subira ao palco, a música de sua apresentação começou a tocar. Chris em nenhum momento desviou os olhos de Yuuri.

O desafiante foi pego de surpresa, mas rapidamente se lembrou da coreografia, porém seu corpo não parecia obedecer aos seus comandos. Seus membros pesavam toneladas e era impossível fazer um movimento fluido. Ao invés da rotina que estava costumado a dançar, Yuuri apresentava movimentos rígidos, sem amplitude ou naturalidade.

Era desesperador.

Então Chris começou a rir. Sua risada conseguia ser mais alta que a música ambiente e parecia cercar-lhe por todas as direções. Logo a multidão infinita que se estendia logo a frente também começou a rir e a apontar para o palco. Yuuri queria simplesmente sumir ou pelo menos conseguir controlar o próprio corpo para sair correndo de lá – mas era impossível. Yuuri era uma marionete.

Em um instante, Chris apareceu bem a sua frente. Ele pegou Yuuri com as duas mãos pelo tecido da regata, erguendo-o até ficar na ponta dos pés.

\- Você acha que pode me vencer assim?

Ele não conseguia responder. Os olhos verdes pareciam o esmagar por inteiro e Yuuri nunca havia se sentido tão pequeno, frágil e tolo na vida.

\- Você é patético, moleque – Chris disparou, jogando Yuuri para trás.

Ele perdeu o equilíbrio e pode observar as luzes dos holofotes girando antes que batesse com as costas no chão.

Batesse, supostamente, no chão.

_“Patético”_

Yuuri acordou em um salto, com a camiseta encharcada, a boca mais seca que nunca e respiração pesada. Demorou alguns segundos para se situar onde estava e o que tinha acontecido.

Uma fraca chuva caía do céu escuro e ele estava na sua cama do quarto-closet. Tinha sido apenas um pesadelo. Na verdade, um pesadelo bem intenso a julgar pelo estado de suas roupas e das cobertas completamente bagunçadas. Tentando se recuperar, levantou da cama, trocou a camiseta e se dirigiu até o banheiro no andar debaixo.

Seu reflexo pálido e com fundas olheiras o fazia companhia enquanto lavava o rosto melado de suor. As palavras que o Chris do sonho havia dito martelavam incessantemente na sua cabeça e, enquanto esfregava o rosto com a água da torneira, ainda podia ver o mesmo par de olhos menosprezando-o.

Saindo do banheiro, se dirigiu diretamente para a cozinha, onde encheu um copo d’água gelada. Nesse momento percebeu como a mansão era assustadoramente silenciosa e vazia a essa hora da madrugada, muito diferente do ambiente amistoso que transparecia durante o dia.

Yuuri também percebeu alguma _coisa_ no sofá, que sua miopia não o deixava discernir no meio da escuridão. Aproximando-se do móvel, ficou aliviado em descobrir que era apenas Makkachin dormindo tranquilamente. Com a chuva caindo lá fora, o cachorro tinha vindo se abrigar dentro de casa. Yuuri, com cuidado para não o acordar, sentou-se ao seu lado.

\- Patético, é? – Ele falou sozinho, fitando o copo d’água que suas duas mãos seguravam – Bem, talvez eu seja mesmo.

Tomando mais um gole, ele começou a acariciar Makkachin, deixando que a sensação dos pelos macios do poodle o distraísse um pouco.

Yuuri sabia que precisava voltar a dormir o quanto antes para estar bem descansado no dia seguinte. O problema é que, além de ter perdido completamente o sono, ele sabia que ficar sozinho no quarto-closet não o ajudaria a relaxar. Nesse momento, estar sozinho apenas com seus pensamentos era a pior coisa que poderia fazer.

Pensou em ligar a TV e tentar se distrair com um programa, mas o barulho certamente acordaria Makkachin e talvez até mesmo o Victor.

Victor? Yuuri se lembrou que ele estava dormindo no andar de cima. Uma ideia passou por sua cabeça, mas parecia abuso demais.

Ou talvez não. Victor era a única pessoa que poderia o ajudar no momento, mas... Seus dedos tapeavam ritmicamente no copo enquanto pensava no que fazer. O anel fazia um pequeno barulho ao encontrar o vidro e, fora a chuva, era tudo o que se podia ouvir.

Nesse momento Makkachin acordou e saiu do assento do sofá para o colo de Yuuri, onde deitou novamente.

\- O que eu devo fazer, Makkachin? Devo falar com o Victor?

O cachorro respondeu imediatamente ao nome do dono, virando a cabeça pra cima para encarar Yuuri. O rapaz voltou a fazer carinho no animal, dessa vez na parte atrás das suas orelhas. Makkachin de repente decidiu pular para o chão e subir as escadas. Yuuri decidiu segui-lo, não querendo se livrar da única companhia que tinha até o momento naquela madrugada.

Ao chegar no segundo andar se deparou com Makkachin abanando o rabo em frente a porta do quarto do Victor. Apoiando o peso nas patas traseiras, começou a arranhar a porta.

Yuuri hesitou antes de abrir a porta do quarto e deixar Makkachin entrar correndo pelo carpete e pular na cama. Victor estava dormindo de lado, encolhido no canto da cama de frente para o armário. O súbito pulo no colchão o acordou e Makkachin, assim que percebeu o dono acordado, começou a lamber seu rosto.

\- Makka, ainda não é hora de acordar. Vamos voltar a dormir, vamos...

A voz de Victor era baixa e sonolenta, de alguém que estava mais dormindo do que acordado de fato. Yuuri entrou sorrateiramente no quarto ainda não tendo decidido ao certo se ele deveria estar ali ou não. Aparentemente Victor não percebeu sua presença no cômodo, pois se ajeitou novamente na cama e fechou os olhos. Makkachin se aconchegou logo ao seu lado.

\- Hmm... Victor?

O carioca se virou para onde a voz tinha vindo, esfregando os olhos sem saber ao certo se estava imaginando coisas.

\- Yuuri? – Ele chamou tentando focar na silhueta em frente à varanda – Aconteceu algo?

Yuuri roçava uma das mãos atrás do pescoço.

\- Aquele convite que você me fez no primeiro dia... Ele ainda tá de pé?

Os dois se olhavam, de certa forma, na penumbra da noite. Victor permaneceu um tempo parado tentando assimilar as coisas e finalmente se lembrou da vergonhosa proposta que tinha feito assim que apresentou os cômodos pra Yuuri – vergonhosa porque achava que seu novo aluno se lembrava do que havia acontecido no Barra Music. Em um estalo ele se sentou no colchão, tentando ajeitar a colcha mesmo com Makkachin deitado em cima dela.

\- Sim, claro, só deixa eu arrumar o espaço pra você.

Yuuri, com plena noção que era muito tarde para voltar atrás, se aproximou da cama:

\- Não precisa, assim tá bom. Desculpa ter te acordado.

\- Imagina.

Assim que Yuuri puxou a colcha, Makkachin se levantou e foi deitar-se no chão próximo ao pé da cama. Yuuri se aconchegou por baixo da coberta, sem saber exatamente o quão próximo ele poderia ficar de Victor.

Ele só não contava que quem iria encurtar o espaço entre os dois era justamente o técnico. Virando de lado, oposto ao armário, de modo a ficar frente-a-frente com Yuuri, ele o observava com atenção:

\- Então, o que aconteceu?

Yuuri se encolheu por entre as cobertas.

\- Eu tive um pesadelo e não consegui voltar a dormir.

Victor pode sentir seu corpo inteiro amolecer contra o colchão. Yuuri era simplesmente tão _frágil_ mesmo com toda a persona que incorporava na pista de dança. Ele queria cuidar de Yuuri mais do que qualquer coisa. Quando Victor achava que tinha conhecido todas suas facetas, ele sempre voltava para surpreendê-lo novamente.

Victor chegou ainda mais perto de Yuuri, o bastante para que os dois compartilhassem o mesmo ar.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem agora. Foi só um sonho.

Yuuri, de olhos fechados, suspirou fundo.

\- Eu sei. Eu sei.

Victor institivamente aproximou mais ainda o seu rosto, com os olhos fixados nos lábios do homem a sua frente, porém se freou antes que pudesse concretizar sua intenção. Yuuri queria apenas dormir. Ele não tinha certeza se o beijo seria bem-vindo e o que Yuuri certamente não precisava era de mais turbulência no momento.

Em vez disso, Victor se acomodou novamente no travesseiro e disse de forma doce, por entre um sorriso:

\- Durma bem, belo adormecido.

Victor o observou, cantarolando apenas com o som da garganta uma melodia delicada, até ter certeza que Yuuri tinha pego no sono novamente. Só então também fechou os olhos e voltou a dormir.

 

* * *

 

 

Para Victor, tudo começou há 15 anos.

A primeira vez que entrou na casa de dança do Grajaú, a 20 minutos de casa, é um momento que Victor é incapaz de esquecer. O local em si não era nada grandioso: um grande espelho, como todos complexos de dança devem ter, paredes vinho e iluminação amarela, apenas mais clara que a penumbra. O teto era antigo e resistia fortemente às infiltrações. O piso, diferente das usuais tábuas corridas lustrosas, era de cimento queimado.

A ausência de janelas reforçava ainda mais a atmosfera de galpão _underground_ do lugar.

O menino de apenas 14 anos se encontrava ainda com o uniforme da escola, mochila nas costas, os cabelos soltos na altura dos ombros e com o panfleto preso com vigor em um dos punhos, molhado com o suor da palma das mãos, fruto de nervosismo. Parado frente a porta, já dentro do complexo, ele observava uma mulher de cabelos negros espetados conduzindo uma turma de 7 ou 8 alunos.

Victor se lembra de gaguejar enquanto falava com essa mulher, do quão desengonçado ele era em sua primeira aula e em como na noite depois desse mesmo ensaio ele se encontrava totalmente entrelaçado pelo mundo da dança, pensando apenas em melhorar. Ele queria mais, queria dançar tão bem quanto todos da turma. Criar o seu próprio estilo.

Convencer a sua mãe a pagar as aulas de dança foi uma tarefa árdua. Por que dança de todos os tipos de atividade? Porém acabou concordando, já que era melhor do que ter Victor à mercê dos “jovens góticos delinquentes” que vagavam de noite pela cidade.

Um ano depois, Victor já era o melhor dançarino do lugar. Com os recentes aparecimentos de boybands, o estúdio foi ganhando certa popularidade entre os jovens. Foi dessa forma que ele acabou conhecendo Lucas. O garoto tinha pele morena, cabelo cortado a máquina e alguns centímetros mais alto. Ele era apaixonado por dança tanto quanto Victor e por mais que suas aparências fossem totalmente contrastantes, eles faziam uma boa dupla.

Foi Victor quem sugeriu que se encontrassem mais cedo nos dias de ensaio para que pudessem dançar por mais tempo. Lucas aceitou a proposta sem pestanejar.

Depois de alguns meses, eles não dançavam mais nesses encontros mais cedo que o horário usual de aula. Geralmente sentavam no chão e ficavam apenas os dois conversando sobre os assuntos mais variados: escola, esporte, a própria dança, família. Quando deu por si, aqueles 40 minutos eram mais valiosos do que horas inteiras, dias inteiros.

Quando deu por si, eram mãos dadas enquanto deitavam no chão. Quando deu por si, era deixar que Lucas penteasse o seu cabelo num rabo de cavalo e ouvi-lo dizer que era da mesma cor da lua. Quando deu por si, eram beijos mantidos em segredo pelas quatro paredes vinho.

Porém, já com 16 anos, Victor não poderia imaginar na grande reviravolta que sua vida daria.

Foi em uma noite que resolveram ficar até tarde no estúdio, com a súplica cada dia mais intensa de passar mais tempo juntos. E talvez eles tenham passado muito tempo lá, os dois no chão, Lucas em cima de Victor beijando-o como se fosse a única coisa que importasse na vida, as mãos já deslizando por baixo da camiseta suada. Ninguém esperava que a porta fosse se abrir exatamente nesse momento, exatamente nessa cena, pela mãe de Victor e pela instrutora que vinha logo atrás.

Victor ouviu a maior bronca de sua vida quando chegaram casa, com o garoto arrastado pelo braço tão forte que a marca dos dedos ficou por dias cravada no seu pulso. Eles discutiram feio, muito feio. As palavras começaram a desandar muito rápido por ambos os lados. Victor já estava chorando de raiva com aquilo tudo, pelo embaraço, pelas palavras da sua mãe, por ela ter o proibido de pisar novamente naquela casa de dança – que era o lugar mais importante da vida dele.

Ele só queria saber o porquê daquele tratamento todo e de tanta raiva. Tanto rancor que não existia até aquela noite.

\- Eu não criei filho meu para fazer essa sem vergonhice por aí!

Aquilo doeu como cacos de vidro rasgando-o de dentro por fora, pois ele sabia do que sua mãe se referia, mesmo não usando explicitamente as palavras. Sem pensar, ele mirou um belo tabefe no rosto da própria mãe. O som estalou no ambiente, com Victor chorando mais do que nunca e nada mais do que ódio nos olhos.

Victor se trancafiou no seu quarto até que seu pai chegasse em casa. O rapaz não precisou se explicar para o seu pai o motivo da briga porque sua mãe o fizera esse favor, recontando da pior forma possível. Então seu pai não perguntou sobre os olhos inchados no dia seguinte, os lábios mordidos ou o jeito que seu filho se afundava no banco do carona querendo apenas desaparecer enquanto via a cidade pela janela do carro a caminho da escola na manhã seguinte.

Depois daquele dia, Victor nunca mais viu Lucas e também não queria mais saber do garoto. O que aconteceu entre os dois só trouxe embaraços para sua vida e ele queria a todo custo esquecer daquilo, enterrar em algum lugar e nunca mais trazer a superfície. Ele também não havia tentado se comunicar com Victor e, sinceramente, se Lucas não queria comprar a sua briga – que na verdade era briga _dos dois_ – então não era uma pessoa que precisasse manter na sua vida de qualquer forma. Claro que era doloroso ter que abandonar um lance de tanto tempo, mas continuar com aquilo a longo prazo só traria mais problemas e corações partidos.

Victor e seu pai não tinham uma grande intimidade. Eles não passavam muito tempo juntos a sós, pois seu trabalho o mantinha sempre ocupado. Demorou algum tempo para que os dois conseguissem ter uma conversa decente depois de toda a confusão.

Na primeira conversa que tiveram, seu pai não levantou bola sobre o assunto e nem em nenhuma conversa subsequente. Victor não podia ser mais grato. Na verdade, o homem era bem atencioso na medida do possível.  Quando não estava no escritório fumando em frente ao computador trabalhando em qualquer “inferno de planilha” segundo suas próprias palavras, ele tentava iniciar uma conversa com Victor. Chegou até mesmo a comprar um poodle para o garoto porque leu em uma revista que animais de estimação eram ótimos para pessoas tristes. Mas a confiança do filho já estava muito abalada. Ele não sabia se podia confiar naquela figura ou se ela também o mandaria mudar e apedrejá-lo por ser quem era. Victor passava o dia em sua cama, escutando os mesmos 4 CDs que tinha em loop do seu disk-man, dividindo o espaço com Makkachin.

Em uma dessas tentativas desesperadas por buscar assunto, seu pai acabou comentando sobre o jogo do Fluminense da semana. Seu pai era tricolor fanático. Victor não se interessava muito por futebol, mas também concordava que não podia passar o resto da vida deitado na cama. Não custava sair um pouco de casa.

Naquela tarde, Victor conheceu melhor um lado do seu pai que praticamente desconhecia. Antes, o homem reservado do cigarro, que assistia aos jogos roendo as unhas e morrendo de aflição em silêncio. Agora, o torcedor desesperado que gritava, cantava, esperneava, xingava os jogadores de todos os nomes existentes e imaginários. Ter ido para o Maracanã naquele dia foi muito divertido. O abraço que Victor ganhou dele quando o artilheiro tricolor desempatou o jogo de 2x2 para 3x2 logo aos 40 do segundo tempo foi tão caloroso e confortável que se viu envergonhado por ter duvidado de seu pai por todos esses dias.

A relação entre os dois foi evoluindo pouco a pouco. Seu pai o ensinou a barbear e a amarrar uma gravata. Victor tentou ensinar alguns passos de dança, depois que ele assistiu a um clipe de hip-hop na televisão e ficou impressionado com os dançarinos de break, mas ele falhou miseravelmente, tanto pela rigidez do corpo quanto pela falta de fôlego. O programa dos dois no final de semana geralmente era assistir ao jogo do Fluminense no sofá com algumas garrafas de cerveja e correr atrás de Makkachin assustado pelos fogos de artifício que soltavam sempre que saía gol. Dependendo do humor (e do placar), seu pai deixava Victor dar umas bebericadas na bebida também, sem que sua mãe soubesse.

Na escola, Victor ouvia por alto sobre um novo tipo de festa que estava fazendo sucesso na região. Apenas para maiores de 18, ele se viu usando uma identidade falsa para entrar no evento.

Victor esperava encontrar um bom lugar para dançar, com a música tão alta que suprimisse os seus pensamentos e pudesse lhe dar sossego, mas o que ele encontrou na casa noturna com cheiro de fumaça e mofo foi um torneio amador de música. Não era qualquer música: era funk. Funk de todos os estilos, do melody ao proibidão. As pessoas dançavam em quase obscenidade, os MCs no palco curtindo cada momento de seus cinco minutos de fama. Faziam-se apostas, havia rixa, mas também havia dedicação. Victor pensou em como cada um daqueles MCs amadores devem ter derramado sangue e suor para simplesmente vir competir naquele lugar. As batidas eram variadas e todas muito dançantes.

Naquela noite, Victor percebeu onde queria estar. Ele queria ir até o palco que nem eles. Sentir o público em delírio na pista abaixo dele. Fazer despertar aquela vontade incontrolável de dançar, rebolar e requebrar que ele mesmo conhecia tão bem. Ser o cara em que todos apostam suas fichas.

Lucas e todo aquele incidente ainda ardiam em sua mente, mesmo depois de meses. Victor resolveu se dedicar totalmente à música numa tentativa de parar de pensar nesses assuntos. Ele comprou CDs de funk pirata dos camelôs e tentou escrever suas próprias músicas, até mesmo suas próprias coreografias.

Quando se formou na escola, a primeira coisa que procurou foi um curso de DJ. O curso só existia na Zona Sul e ter que se deslocar até lá todo dia era cansativo. Seu pai foi o primeiro que o apoiou nesse sonho louco e arriscado. Naquele ano, Victor ganhou de aniversário sua primeira mesa de mixagem. Também foi o ano que Victor completou sua maioridade e, pela sugestão dos pais, ele cortou o cabelo comprido para ficar com uma aparência mais adulta.

A cada mês, a pilha de rascunhos, ideias e a lista de música no MP3 só aumentavam. Victor ainda frequentava aquelas festas que descobriu na época do ensino médio, porém agora com outra perspectiva. Ele era capaz de saber quanto uma batida estava fora do compasso ou como a música poderia ter tido uma harmonia melhor.

Terminado o curso, era hora de produzir suas próprias músicas de fato. O período logo após a conclusão das aulas foi intenso. Ele precisava dividir o seu tempo em compor, trabalhar em festas de 15 anos e acompanhar os duelos. As coisas apertaram ainda mais quando resolveu se mudar sozinho para um pequeno apartamento em Vila Isabel. Foi nesse bairro que se deixou cair na cadência do samba e, quando tinha tempo livre, não deixava de comparecer às festas na Unidos de Vila Isabel.

Victor também se lembra perfeitamente da noite do seu primeiro duelo. Ele estava tão nervoso que chegou a vomitar no banheiro. Victor havia se preparado por anos, desde os 16, para aquele momento. Ele também sabia que seu pai esperava uma ótima notícia, mesmo acompanhando de longe o início da carreira do filho. E como foi recompensador ver todo mundo na pista perder a razão com a sua música, sua composição original. A música do MC Dois L.

Não demorou muito para que Victor ganhasse fama no evento, recebendo cada vez mais apostas. Em uma dessas apresentações, um olheiro o chamou no final da noite para uma conversa. Algo sobre ter talento, gravadora, visão de futuro. Para ser honesto, Victor nunca havia pensado muito mais além do ponto que ele se encontrava. O Baile do Cafofo já era uma parte da vida dele. Só que essa oportunidade não havia como dispensar. Não havia o que perder, só havia lucro em aceitar a proposta.

Aos 22 anos, Victor, agora de fato MC Dois L, lançou seu primeiro álbum. Garoto novo, com boa carisma, bonito e com um estilo de música que ninguém havia escutado até então no mundo do funk. Victor tinha todos os fatores para dar certo.

Ter um contrato significava que ele precisava ter o seu próprio ballet também. O problema era encontrar uma equipe que topasse participar de algo tão novo e incerto. Na audição que fez junto do seu gerente, um homem em especial chamou sua atenção: loiro, com o cabelo levemente cacheado e apenas um ano mais novo que Victor. Ele era um dos poucos que tinham se inscrito para a audição, mas era o que Dois L precisava.

E no começo era apenas isso: Victor e Chris criando coreografias em um estúdio alugado por algumas horas, se apresentando em pequenos eventos e gradativamente ganhando espaço. Ganhar fama nos pequenos eventos atraiu o interesse de mais dançarinos e logo o ballet do Dois L já era composto por 5 membros.

O cenário todo mudou quando o Rei do Baile foi anunciado. Para Chris, como um dançarino, aquela oportunidade era fantástica. Para Victor, uma grande perda de tempo. Ele se remeteu ao seu tempo de iniciante no Cafofo. Se lembrou de como foi difícil e árduo chegar lá, como todos levavam muito a sério a competição que ocorria nas madrugadas do Rio de Janeiro. MC e dançarino começaram a discutir sobre a visão que cada um tinha para o futuro.

Chris acabou perdendo o período de inscrição para o primeiro Rei do Baile. Algo que ele talvez não perdoe Victor até hoje. No segundo ano, quando o mesmo discurso começou, Chris decidiu seguir seu próprio caminho. Não foi uma quebra pacífica. Os demais dançarinos precisaram segurar os dois no meio do ensaio, no estúdio alugado, antes que acabassem se atracando fisicamente. Gritos eram disparados de ambas partes, a razão perdida há tempos pela raiva.

\- JOGAR TUDO FORA AGORA POR ESSA PALHAÇADA DE TELEVISÃO É BURRICE! – Victor defendia o seu ponto de vista a plenos pulmões.

\- SE VOCÊ NÃO CONSEGUE ALCANÇAR O SEU PRÓPRIO SONHO, PELO MENOS NÃO ATRAPALHE O MEU! – Chris gritou furiosamente enquanto pegava todas suas coisas e saía do estúdio, batendo a porta tão forte que fez as paredes estremecerem.

Essa foi a segunda pior coisa que Victor ouviu em toda sua vida.

\- E SE MAIS ALGUÉM QUISER IR EMBORA DESSA MERDA, PODE IR TAMBÉM!

Os integrantes se olharam, sem saber o que fazer. Mas nenhum deles resolveu abandonar Dois L naquele estado, agora sentado abraçando as pernas sentindo o choro de raiva se formar aos poucos.

Mesmo com a saída de Chris, a carreira de Victor continuou alavancando muito bem. Era show atrás de show, desenvolvimento de álbum novo, pessoas que o reconheciam na rua. Seu nome artístico era conhecido pelo Brasil inteiro. Por volta dessa época criou-se o apelido de Nikifarofa.

Embora as coisas tenham começado a dar muito bem para ele profissionalmente, o mesmo não podia ser dito na esfera pessoal.

Discos de prata e ouro vieram rapidamente, mas depois de um tempo nada havia muito sentido. Victor sabia que o que ele mais queria no mundo era estar onde estava hoje, em cima dos palcos causando delírio em quem estivesse procurando divertimento pela madrugada. Mesmo assim se sentia incompleto.

Victor se mudou para Laranjeiras como uma forma de manter seu pai sempre próximo de si, além de fornecer uma mudança de ares. Viver no bairro onde se originou o time do Fluminense e onde atualmente fica o seu centro de treinamento foi a melhor escolha que pode fazer para si.

Na enorme mansão, ele era terrivelmente sozinho. Sua única companhia era Makkachin. Na sua medida desesperada por esquecer o que aconteceu na época de adolescente, ele se dedicou inteiramente à música e à musica somente. O esforço valeu a pena, mas a que preço? E do mesmo jeito que havia feito quanto mais jovem, resolveu ocupar a mente com trabalho. Ele vivia para a música.

Só que eventualmente nem as melodias traziam mais o mesmo prazer de antes. Cada vez mais era difícil bolar algo que gostasse com todo o coração e que fosse inovador, o que foi apontado inúmeras vezes como seu ponto forte – na verdade, o ponto que sempre o distinguiu dos demais. Sua imprevisibilidade tornou-se previsível, então por mais que tentasse, ele era incapaz de ver aquele mesmo furor na multidão de novo.

Victor procurou conforto em garrafas de destilado, em bocas que não sabia o nome, em quartos desconhecidos e em camas que só o abrigariam por uma noite. As relações eram superficiais e as pessoas mais ainda. Não havia ninguém que realmente prendesse sua atenção. Alguém que pudesse trazer cor e som ao seu mundo de volta.

Até aquela noite no Barra Music.

 

* * *

 

 

Victor sempre teve o hábito de acordar cedo pela manhã e daquele dia ele não poderia estar mais feliz por isso. Acordar cedo naquele domingo o permitiu admirar Yuuri dormindo ao seu lado, tão angelicalmente que era quase impossível acreditar que horas antes ele estava apavorado com um pesadelo.

_“Agora sinto novas emoções fluindo por mim graças ao Yuuri”_ Victor pensou.

_“Me pergunto o que eu posso dar a ele em troca”_

O silêncio da manhã foi quebrado pelo roncar de estômago do carioca, o que o deu uma ideia. Embora Victor não tivesse certeza de como retribuí-lo, pelo menos já sabia por onde começar.


End file.
